


Vader’s New Hope

by Zombieking079



Category: Star Wars, game of thrones
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader, Anakin can’t escape sand, Dead Palpatine, F/M, No Jedi Purge, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieking079/pseuds/Zombieking079
Summary: A gallant knight comes to rescue the ill-fated Rhaenys Targaryen during the sack of King’s Landing.Only he isn't gallant or not exactly a knight either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/gifts).



Rhaenys

Rhaenys, despite her age, in her mind knew she was going to be feeling ouchie pain badly by the piggy man as she saw him raising his dagger with glee..

She screamed for father. She called for uncle Oberyn. She called for grand uncle Lewyn but none came....so Rhaenys clinched her eyes shut.

Rhaenys waited for the ouchie she expected but nothing happened.

The ouchie didn't come.

Despite the sounds of commotions outside Red Keep...Rhaenys only heard guggling and struggling sound instead of pain she expected.

So she carefully opened her eyes and flinched as she saw the piggy man in front of her...frozen and struggling against...what seems like a invisible force that was holding him in place with arm raised with a dagger above this head pointed at her.

“Young one.”

A strange yet deep and raspy with laboring breath voice called out to her and Rhaenys carefully looked around the frozen piggy man and looked for the owner of the voice.

If she wasn’t a blood of Dragon and Targaryen, she would have soiled her pretty dress gifted by princess Mellario by the sight of what she was seeing.

Something was standing in front of her chamber.

It was a man. A knight. Or something else entirely.

Maybe even Stranger himself.

Rhaenys wasn’t sure.

The black..... being ....looked the seven feet tall, dressed from head to toe in black colors. His armor, his vambrace, greaves and his helm were as black as darkness night it lied like the black cocker was sucking the light away around him as well ...that brought fear to her. This dark knight was wearing a very strange dome shaped helm with a oval shaped glass with rectangular thing as mouth guard.

Whatever it was...his presence.... just filled her chamber.

And he had strange laboring breath that strange brought fears down to her tummy but Rhaenys was a blood of Old Valyria like grandmother used to say. She will be brave for...Balerion, her cat. Not herself. She was not scared. Her shaking legs was....because of Balerion’s recent weight gain.

“Young one.”

Despite his scary looking armor...his voice even more down right terrifying....yet his voice tone was filed wit kindness. Like uncle Oberyn. Just kindness.

Whatever it was, Rhaenys felt like she could trust the man.

Rhaenys carefully stepped around from the nasty smelling piggy man who was still struggling against invisible hold and stepped toward the dark knight. She made sure to kick the man because he came into her chamber without permission. He called her by nasty names like her grandfather likes to do.

She straightened her favorite dress black dress and bowed to this....being.

A princess must always be courteous lady grandmother always taught her.

“Are you alright , little one?”

His gentle voice brought tears to her eyes despite the fact that she wanted to be strong.

“My lord, thank you...” Then Rhaenys couldn’t stop tears despite the fact that she scolded her self. Rhaenys just ran into this dark being who bent on one of his knee to pull her into his arms.

“Thank you, my lord. Whoever you are...thank you. My cat Balerion was very scared...”  
He chuckled and ran his gloved hand from her head despite the fact that she was probably blubbering and wetting his fine tunic.  
“...he was calling me bad names my lord. Rhaenys was so scared. He called me by bad names. He called me whoaa, called me Dornish beach...”  
Despite his dark visior, his dark armor...Rhaenys felt him hug her closer and she didn’t know why but she just continued to babble and felt that urge to tattletale.  
“....I don’t know why he has problem with white sandy beaches of Dorne. He told me that he wanted to hear me sing, my lord. He screamed at me that I would be singing with my blood, my lord he said. I was scared. Balerion was so scared..”  
“It’s all right little one. It is all right. I’m here. By the way Rhaenys, who is Balerion?”  
Instead of waiting her to introduce him her blasted cat answered all her own.

“General, I think Balerion is the cat.”  
She heard another voice and she saw bunch of soldiers in white armor and strange glass visor like T that completely covered his mouth and eyes slits.  
Rhaenys quickly turned around and saw Balerion struggling to stand hissing at the people in her room after getting injured coming to her defense when the piggy man came after her. Balerion fought for her. One of the white knights carefully approached her cat and put him on his favorite pillow and lifted him up gently and began looking over him with metal stick thingy.  
Balerion, his eyes full of mistrust looked at her with concern despite moaning in pain.  
“The Cat is okay. I think she has bruises.”  
Rhaenys left of sigh of relief that her best friend is okay. Uncle Oberyn gave her despite mother’s protests.....then she realized something mother. Egg.

Bad people could be after them, too!

She looked at the dark being again with urgency and fear searing through her head. Again she couldn’t stop tears from spilling her eyes. 

“My lord...my lady mother is downstairs with my little baby brother. Please good Ser. Can you protect them as well?”

It was only a moment but it felt like something like a storm blew through her mind and he fiercely nodded.

“Waxer.”

A man immediately answered.

“My lord.”  
“Take a squad and find little princess’ lady mother....”

Rhaenys quickly looked over his shoulder the dark being and saw knights.  
Maybe they are Kingsguards because of white armor but they were not wearing any white cloak but Rhaenys felt that fear for safety of her lady mother and Egg.

“One floor down, good Ser. First door on the left.”

Thankfully, the knights immediately took off with a nod from her savior and Rhaenys felt herself being lifted on one arm. Despite what sounded like horrible things happening outside Red Keep....this strange monstrous dark being felt safe. She felt safe. 

“We shall go look for your lady mother, little one.”

Rhaenys again couldn’t stop sniffles and hiccups between her furious nodding to his kind words then she looked at the piggy who was strangely frozen in place.

“Will you be punishing him, my lord?”

Instead of answer he simply looked at her. Rhaenys hoped that her sniffles wasn’t stopping her to speak properly like a princess.

“Do you wish to?”

She nodded. Piggy tried to hurt her.

“He should be sent to bed without dinner or dessert, my lord.”

Everyone knew that one shouldn’t go to bed without dessert. It was the greatest punishment in the Westeros. Unlike her grandpa who want to see people dance in green fire....Rhaenys felt withholding desert would be severe punishment.

What a horror...it is to be sent to bed with a dessert.

“Do not worry, young one....” This dark being chuckled darkly as he gazed at the Ser Piggy was shivering like he was feeling cold.  
“...he will never eat desert again. Ever.”

Rhaenys shivered. Piggy knight was in trouble!

“Wave to the man who will never have another desert again, young one.”

Rhaenys looked at the piggy in armor and still frozen in place with dagger raised above his head. She waved at him and instead of polite nod...Ser Piggy cursed at her.  
He complained about Targaryen beach and suddenly Ser Piggy looked like he was having trouble breathing....chocking.  
Rhaenys might be small but she knew all that weight wouldn’t be good for the piggy knight. He was clutching his neck. 

He should lose some weight!

There was small stairways that to a small private beach that met Blackwater Bay. A place where she enjoyed having picnic with day mother, Ash and Egg. Why was he angry about Red Keep’s private beach? 

Whatever it was the dark being or knight looked angry despite his helm that covered all of his face effectively. She felt that he was angry at the piggy’s crude words.  
The oval shaped glass that covered his eyes....looked mad....and he was pointing his hand and clutching his index finger and thumb together as if he wanted him quiet.

“Kahn.”

Then Rhaenys let it a yeep , quiet unlady like, because a bear casually walked in through her chamber’s door. 

A bear. 

At least that’s what Rhaenys thought.

But then Rhaenys realized something.

This bear had armor on.

The bear’s head was covered in very dark and long furs that was braided and decorated with silver ring ornament while his body was covered in brown long furs.  
His face was squat and nose was dark but his face was covered with long furs...or beard.

She once saw bear that Lord Mace Tyrell gifted her....his fur was quiet short while this bear has long furs. Maybe this bear does not like to trim his hair?  
This bear also had pauldrons on both of his shoulder and a cuirass covering his chest with a small shield on his left arm and a crossbow on his right hand. His furs looked shaggy and quiet curly and Rhaenys felt curious what his fur would feel like if she stroked them.

And unlike like Ser Piggy, this bear looked in good knightly shape. Maybe a bit too shaggy and quiet strangely....the bear was standing on two legs. 

But a knight must be able to stand on his legs to fight with sword in his hand right?

Maybe bear can be knighted if they train hard enough?

“Little one, this is Vristeekkahn. He is a good friend of mine. We call him Khan. He can be trusted.”

Rhaenys quickly straightened her skirt carefully wiped her tears and gave a respectful curtsied to a bear who became trained hard to become a knight.

“Ser Khan, it is good to meet you. I’m Rhaenys of house Targaryen.”

The bear cocked his head strangely then with a laugh and some kind of mewling...reached out with his big paw and ruffled her hair. His hand although covered with shaggy furs felt very strong and Rhaenys thought that she saw claws hidden under his furs.

“Khan, take princess and Captain Rex escort them to see the princess’ mother. I think I need to have words with this man about his usage of crude language around little children.”

The bear...no Ser Khan gently lifted her from the ground and laid her in his crook of arms. Another white knight whose gorge looked wider and colored with blue chuckled.

“I’m sure general will be having stern words with this kiffar.”

Before the door closed leaving behind the Ser Piggy with the dark knight who will be surely reminding him of code of knights, Rhaenys had to speak up for Dorne and she couldn’t help but point her little finger at him as she was escorted out of her chamber to see her lady mother and Egg.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Ser. The crude languages! My name is Rhaenys of House Targaryen not whoa! What did white sandy beach of Dorne ever done to you!”

The white knight...Captain Rex chuckled as the door was closed.

“We’re going to get along very well, princess.”

Then after the door was closed...Rhaenys heard a thunder cracking sound and something else.

Snapp-hissss.

That strange yet familiar perplexed Rhaenys for a moment but then she remembered that lady grandmother always brewed herself a tea with a bit of honeyed lemon to talk about things with her lady mother. When she poured hot water into her frozen sweet lemon slices....the made that shushing sound.

Lord...general was obviously going to offer him a tea to remind him off knight vows.

How kindly of him.


	2. Elia meets....Vader and a bear thingy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys was rescued by a mysterious knight. Now, Rhaenys also wants to see her mother.

Elia

When Egg was tossed against the wall of her chamber....Elia felt like world was going to end. She was trying to open the secret door in her chamber....when the brute broke through her barricaded door.

Elia fought with all that she had as a mother but this huge monster wrenched her son away from her after backhanding her and tossed him against the wall with a grin. Laughing.

It felt like time slowed down and Elia could see Egg looking at her with bewilderment as he was speeding toward his death like ballista.

Elia felt her soul tearing itself apart as she was expected to see.. 

Until something white came flying through her chamber and snatched her son before he hit the wall. She was too disoriented to see and hear what happened next few moment went as things went blur and blue lights exploded all around her as all the strength left her and she fell on her side...Elia felt too dazed to stand up as lights dance above her head. All she heard was ‘Take him down’ and ‘keep on firing’ and with many exploding sounds until finally something roared in pain and agony went down with a thud.

Whatever happened, Elia could hear hysterically screaming of Egg and voice of Rhaenys. Rhaenys who was suppose to be in her room, hiding.

She didn’t know how long she laid on the floor until she could focus on the sound and vision returned to her eyes.

She did flinch when she was looking at a knight with a very strange helm on his face.

“Mother!”  
Elia could hear Rhaenys wailing and something mewling somewhere in the room...probably Balerion trying to calm her but she felt too disoriented at her surroundings.

“My lady...” The knight in front of her was talking to her in calm manner.  
“....can you see how many fingers I’m holding up.”

She saw two fingers in front of her face through tears and blurred vision but the fact that her children were alive was enough to give her that strength to go on and focus.  
“Two. My children....”

“Rhaenys is fine. Your baby is fine as well. My brother caught him before he hit the wall. He is bit scared but your daughter is calming him down.”  
Despite the fact that he was wearing a strange helm with visor covering his eyes and nose in black glass....his voice of concern was genuine.

“You have to take my children and flee....the Lannisters..”  
She cursed the Old Lion to the depth of the seventh hell.  
“....they will....”

“So far we are holding this palace and keeping them at bay. We can’t move if you have brain injury....may I know your name?”  
Elia found it strange that an army of knights infiltrated Red Keep didn’t know about her name. Lannisters infiltrated and knew her.  
“Elia. Elia of house Martell. Princess of Dragonstone.”

Due the fact that his helm didn’t show his face Elia couldn’t see his facial expression but his head flinched.  
“I’m sorry princess. We didn’t know who you are. May we know the full names of your children?”  
“Rhaenys of house Targaryen, my eldest. Aegon of house Targaryen. My second child.”  
“Do you know who you are?”  
“Maiden Vault of Red Keep.”  
“Good. Your brain is not injured but the impact of hit just disoriented you. We will need to keep you under further observation. I know you will be quiet disoriented princess but can you stand.”  
Elia gathered strength and did inhaled plenty of airs as she stood up shakily and she felt a few helping hands as she struggled to stand.

First thing she recognized was that her chamber was filled with knights wearing strange white armor and black sticky thing in their hands. She couldn’t see their face as they seem to be wearing same helm that did not allowed her to see their face.  
But they were all packing her room and many of them were in protective formation in and out of her chamber.

Second was that she flinched in shock as she saw her daughter Rhaenys in the arms of a big bear standing on two legs among knights.

Instinct shouted at her to fight her way to her child to protect her ....from the bear if she hadn’t noticed that the bear was consoling her daughter with mewls and grunting as she looked at her from distance. Rhaenys was anguished and had teary eyes but the bear was stroking her back...consoling her.

It was very strange scene.

Whatever this bear was...right now, she would take the bear with kindness over Lannisters.

Also she couldn’t help notice that the bear that was wearing armor and had his hair braided.

Elia also also could see that while Rhaenys was in the crook of the bear’s arms...Egg was in his massive hand, chewing on the bear’s long fur with absolute delight on his face as he stared up the .....bear with adoration.

“Elia! Elia! Let me through!”

Someone screamed from outsider her chamber. Elia recognized that it was Lewyan, uncle Lewyn’s bastard son.

“About that. Do you know a fella named Lewyan Sand, princess? He has been screaming about you. He brought three very injured fellas named Brandon Stark, Elbert Arryn and Ethan Glover or something.”

Elia let off shaky breath that Lew was alive in this bloody chaos. It was Rhaella who put sweetsleep in Brandon’s dinner before Brandon’s execution that spared him from following his father to death and she again somehow convinced Aerys to hold Elbert Arryn along with Brandon as hostages that had them incarcerated in Black Cell.

“He is my uncle’s son. My cousin. Please allow him in.”

The man turned and nodded. Pretty soon Lewyan ,absolutely bewildered, rushed in. His armor was bathed in blood as he quickly came to her with tear in his eyes. His concern for her gave strength as despite the fact that Lew knew the fate of his father....he refused to listen her pleas and refused to leave her side and escape to Dorne.

“Elia! By the Seven!” Lew reached out and held her hand, Lew looked like he killed dozens of men to get to her.  
“I want to hug you Elia but I’m bathed in Lannister blood.”  
Elia nodded.  
“They wanted to kill everyone including Brandon, Elbert and Ethan as I led them out of Black Cell. We would have died unless...” Lewyan waved at the knights “...they came to help.”

“Cousin Lewyan!” Rhaenys waved her dainty hand in the arms of the bear and Lew predictably blanched and tried to raise sword in his hand but she quickly put her hand on his arm to stop him.  
“Elia?”

“She has been safe in his arms. Egg is in the bear’s paws.”  
Lew’s eyes went wide and he turned his head so fast that his head would have spun out of his neck to look closer and he saw that Egg giggling as he laid in the massive paw of the bear-like being.

Maybe he is a Mormont?

“Princess. We have to move and evacuate this place.”  
The men who seemed like he was a maester of some sort interrupted and Elia nodded. Now wasn’t the time to figure out the bear.

She had to take her children and Lew and escape to Dragonstone.

“Thank you Ser. May I know your name?”  
“Rockhead, princess.”  
“Rockhead?” Again, Elia couldn’t help but look at him in disbelief on her face but she pushed the questions about his name to later things to debate on. 

“Medic.” Another crisp voice broke out and the knight named Rockhead immediately turned around.

“Captain Rex.”

A different knight came into view.   
While Rockhead’s....armor was plain white this Captain Rex was wearing a large blue pauldron tied over his chest with black belt with some kind of long thin rectangular pockets hanging off his chest. His helm was painted with blue lines around eye slit area and he had some kind of short surcoat tucked into his body armor but fell to out side of his cuisses.  
“‘We have to evacuate the city. General is coming down the stairs...”  
Then ‘Captain Rex’ crisply saluted at her “...I’m sorry about the confusion princes but we do not have any more time to chitchat. These red soldiers are pouring into the city and heading to this place. My snipers are barely holding them back.”

“Do we have a way out? We don’t have any ships.”  
Captain nodded at Lew’s question as we was nervously holding his sword.

“Don’t worry about that.”

Then someone alerted from outside the room.

“General is here!”

Elia turned to see this general and words died on her tongue as fear consumed her in mere sight of the man or knight or whatever he was.

The knight was dressed from head to toe in dark armor that seems to extinguish the very light around the room despite the fact that it was mid-noon and wearing a surcoat in equally dark color draped in long dark coat.

His dark and ominous presence filled the room and practical lay radiated danger.   
Never did Elia feel such a fear from someone by a ight....not even Oberyn her brother could be this dangerous even if he tried.

Then there is the breathing.

Whoooop. Peeeee.

His entire head was under dark dome and his face was covered in black mask with oval shaped visor glass was indication that he had eyes and triangular guard rail thing could be seen as his mouth. 

Elia could see Lew shivering in fear right beside her and Elia wondered what she stumbled into?

“Captain Rex. Sit Rep.”  
Rex stood attention at his command and immediately began giving report on her health and what happened.

“My lord...” Suddenly Rhaenys called out this dark being and while listening to report he turned toward her daughter.

Elia resolved to have stern talk with Rhaenys and making association with dangerous looking man, knight or whatever he was.

“Young one.” Despite his fearful appearance, he sounded kind as he spoke to Rhaenys and she grinned with happiness despite the fact that Red Keep was falling apart and King’s Lading was being sacked.

“Thank you my lord for sending help to my lady mother and Egg...” Rhaenys immediately began tearing up and Elia realized that instantly her life and Egg’s life was saved when this dark being listened to his daughter to plea some reason.  
“...that big man was going to harm my mother and Egg.”   
Rhaenys’ eyes began welling up with tears and again the bear was consoling her with soft mewling and barks.

“You have nothing to thank me for, young one.”  
Her daughter smiled and blushed at kind words from such dangerous looking being then he turned toward her and Lew.

Then he looked at the big knight who trie to kill her and rolled him over with a kick. The big man was dead and he had many smoking holes coming out of his body that seems to have punctured through his armor.

Gregor Clegane.

It was a man her husband knighted.

“This bandtha poodoo threw princess Rhaenys’ brother against the wall. If Stoneblast didn’t catch the baby....things would be dire, general.”  
“Will this knight be having any dessert from now on?”  
Desert?  
Rhaenys gleefully nodded in the bear’s arm.

Then Rockhead leaned in and whispered to her and Lew.  
“General didn’t want little princess to know about death and summary executions, princess . She is just a youngling. We are being careful with words so that princes wouldn’t really know about the true fate of that fat assassin that was caught in her room...”  
That news fills her heart with dread. There was a assassin in her duaghter’s room?  
Elia felt like her hairs going grey listening to his words.  
“....anyway little princess wanted him punished and be sent to bed without dessert and general obliged the princess. The kiffar will never be having any kind of desert from now on. Forever.”

Some of the other knights around hearing vicinity chuckled at the jape and Elia couldn’t help but feel indebted to the scary knight who went above and beyond to protect her daughter’s innocence.

Elia nodded with thanks to Rockhead  
“He will never be having any kind of dessert, general.”  
Elia heard ....Captain Rex reporting and the dark being nodding at that part.

“We shall save anymore pleasantries after we leave this place, princess.”  
Elia just nodded furiously as the general spoke to her.  
“Rex, lead us out and tell the snipers to keep perimeter secure. Erase any evidences of our presence.”

Rex nodded and turned loudly shouted at his knights.  
“Yes, General. You heard the man, troopers! Maximum security around the injured. Rockhead they are in your care! Broil. Waxer. On point. Grunt. Toss incendiary grenade into the room when we are in safe distance. Watch our sixes. Move. Move. Move.”

Like sand steed races she saw when the the racing started , the trooper quickly escorted her out from her chamber. Elia didn’t know where they were going but she felt her family’s lives would be infinitely in better fate in their company.

Their group rushed out of Maegor’s Holdfast, pass the Rookery through the Godswood’s door to throne room. Elia didn’t know why they were heading that way....but she kept her mouth shut.

Then as they came through the door behind the Iron Throne.....Elia heard the familiar ranting of the lunatic, her cunt goodfather, as they rushed past the gaudy throne.

“Burn them all! Burn them all!”

Elia looked up and saw Jamie was walking up the stairs of Iron Throne with sword drawn. Jamie looked absolutely livid at Mad King.

“Jamie!”

It was Rhaenys’ voice that broke Jamie out of whatever pool of madness and rage he was engulfed with. His eyes went wide with panic and looked back at the king but he stopped and come down the steps of Iron Throne.

Jamie after gritting his teeth and looking at her goodfather quickly jumped down from rest of the stairs and approached them with sword drawn.

Elia briefly thought that Jamie sided with his father seeing that it was Lannisters who attempted to kill her and her family in Red Keep. However, Elia could feel that Jamie was genuinely worried about her

“Let the princes go!”.

“‘YOU DORNISH WHORE. I WILL HAVE YOU BURNED. ROSS....AHHHHHHH!”  
Mad King couldn’t finish his usual ranting of his disappointment of her as suddenly lightening erupted from the fingertips of the dark knight.....striking the Mad King. He squealed in pain as he was electrocuted.

It was magic.

Or else how do you explain a blue lightening shooting out of a hand of a human being.  
At least she hoped that he was human underneath his helm.

Her mind went to thousand ways....of seeing her goodfather being repeatedly struck with lightenings as some sort of divine judgement but pity wasn’t one of them.

As the lightening stopped Mad King was slouched on Iron Throne....occasionally spasming in shock but he was thankfully silenced and no longer ranting.  
Jamie looked at the whole scene...absolutely terrified , his eyes almost out of his socket and yet, he gritted his teeth and raised his sword against the dark knight.

“I don’t care who you are....I’m a Kingsguard Jamie Lanni....”

The dark knight stretched out his hand and Jamie immediately began to chock as he dropped his sword ....clutching his neck. As if he couldn’t breath.

Elia realized that the dark knight or sorcerer was using magic to cut off Jamie’s ability to breath. His face went red as he was desperately trying to throw off...whatever the power that was chocking him and utterly failing.

“My lord....” It was Lew who quickly spoke up to the dark knight in desperation “....he is a good knight. His name might be Lannister and he is arrogant arse but he wanted me to grab my cousin and her children and leave the Red Keep. His loyalty to Rhaenys is unquestionable, my lord. He definitely wasn’t behind letting the Lannisters in the Red Keep to harm my cousins....those assassins came below the Red Keep. A secret tunnel. Jame wanted us to evacuate to Dragonstone. He was scared of something. He is not a bad man.”

Suddenly....the invisible chock hold on Jamie’s neck was released and Jamie dropped on his knees violently coughing and heaving as colors returned to his face.

Elia could see that the knights were raising their dark black thing...aiming at Jamie but she quickly made her way to Jamie who was on his knees...trying to suck in air.

“Your grace, you have to leave Red Keep....”  
His green eyes were filled with absolute terror and concern for her.  
“.....Mad King buried the enough caches of wildfire to blow up the King’s Landing.   
Elia felt like her hair was going to grey , again, as soon as she heard it and by the sound of shock from Lew....he heard it too.  
“....I killed Wisdom Rossart the Hand and his pyromancers but I can’t guarantee I killed them all or someone will not light the wildfire caches...”  
Jamie quickly spoke between wheezing breaths.  
“....I need to kill the King, your grace. I need to ensure that no one will be following his order.”

“You were not behind assassins in Maegor’s Holdfast?”  
The youngest Kingsguard looked confused at her question and tilted his head in question as if he was hearing things.

“I’m sorry, your grace. What assassins?”  
“I think it was Westlander knights who tried to kill me, Lew and Rhaenys...”  
She couldn’t even finish her sentences as Jamie started swearing up and down foul things about his father.

She looked back at Lew and some degree the dark knight....and they looked convinced that Jamie was not in the plots.

“‘Gods be good, my father is trying to kill you all. You have to get to Dragonstone, your grace. I will stay behind....”  
Jamie looked at the King laying sprawled out on Iron Throne with grim determination.  
“...I will finish the job.”

“Denied.”  
It was the Dark knight.  
“Captain Rex. Have the King brought down and place him under rest. Gag him. I do not wish to deal with a man everyone refers to as Mad King.”  
Rex quickly called out orders and knights quickly ran up the stairs and brought down her goodfather. Rockhead rushed over and looked him over for his conditions and quickly helped him tied down to another gurney that to which Elbert, Brandon and Ethan were lying on.

Dark Knight towered over quivering Jamie and reached out with his hand.  
Suddenly ten braziers blazing with fire that was placed in throne room were all lifted in the air and flew over to the Dark Knight.

“I understand that a kingsguard duty is to the King and royal family. Mad King is no longer your concern. Your job from now on is to protect Rhaenys, Aegon and her mother...”  
Then Dark Knight clinched his fists and ten heavy braziers that needed at least a dozen men to move was crushed and crumpled with horrifying crunching sound like some piece of paper.  
“....do I make myself clear, Jamie Lannister?”  
Jamie predictably furiously nodded.

“General we are ready and our snipers are having hard time containing the army breaching through this capital city and men are reporting that a few dozen more soldiers wearing Lannister armor are pouring out beneath the Red Keep.”  
“Lead us out, Captain. Have the gunships brought to us.”

Soon Elia and her family was escorted out of throne room to Outer Yard and see saw a dozen of Lannister men emerging out of Small Council Tower. Elia couldn’t believe that there was a secret tunnel underneath that structure. Maegor was truly paranoid and she drew a dagger she picked up seeing the rushing assailants and she saw Jamie gritting his teeth and standing protectively in front of her daughter despite the fact that he looked scared of the bear knight.

Turns out her fear for combat was short lived as the Dark Knight threw his sword and suddenly she saw spinning red blade...just going through more than three dozens of soldiers as if they are guided by an invisible force and cut all of them in half.

It didn’t matter they were wearing armors. It red blade cut them through like valyrian blade through cheese however no blood was spilled.

The red sword simply returned to the Dark Knight’s hand and he sheathed the sword quickly underneath his dark cape.

In a blink of an eye, their would assailants dropped dead.  
Elia turned around and saw that one of the soldier was covering Rhaenys and Egg’s eyes.

Another man emerged from the tunnel but he was instantly cut down by a crossbow bolt fired from Traitor’s Walk. Elia looked up and it was the Spider who despite the hefty frame waved and quickly made his way toward the group.

“Your grace, I’m thankful you are all right.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but her retort died as she heard strange sound from above her head and looked up. She heard Lew swearing and she would have joined him had she been not been tongue tied in shock.

Big white wheelhouse thing came down down from the sky and landed in Outer Yard. It had wings and she could see some sort of glass dome where two white knights seem to be driving that mechanical thing.

Elia could see that five more landed gently and she looked at Varys who looked slack-jawed by the scene incredulous scene. It wasn’t a hallucination.

“Princess Elia, call the soldiers and get them on board. We are leaving.”

Despite confusion and urgent need to scream out at the current situation, Elia quickly called out stunned crowd and soldiers to get on the board. Some looked terrified but she ordered them and they saw giggling Rhaenys getting on the thing in the arm of a bear and quickly followed her suit.

One of the Knight....was wearing sigil of house Thorne of Crownland approached.

“Your grace.”  
“I know it looks confusing but gather your men and get on board because Lannisters are pouring through secret tunnels....”  
Just as she finished speaking she heard commotions and saw Lannister soldiers pouring out of throne hall.

Then she saw the white knights raising their black stick thing and started firing like some kind of futuristic crossbow that fired ....some kind of blue light. Immediately all of the Lannisters were cut down and she saw more of Red Keep servants jumping into to the this flying wheelhouse.

Too scared to think clearly.

Elia could see many white knights stationed at battlement retreating to the wheelhouses.  
“Elia!”  
She saw Lew furiously beckoning her and she ordered the young knight to get on.  
Once she climbed on board...she was led to a seat next to the bear who was holding Rhaenys as she was chatting to Egg who was too excited by what’s going on to notice anything. Egg was furiously looking around, fascinated while not letting go a handful of furs he grabbed in his tiny hand.

Soon, the wheelhouses lifted off from ground and she felt her innards crawling up through her throat but soon all the other wheelhouses followed.


	3. Great Gathering in Watergarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal family has relocated to Watergarden and the Targaryens,under Lord Vader’s ruthless efficiency, is about to stoke back at the rebels.
> 
> And he will suffer no fools.

Rhaella

Rhaella looked at Rhaenys and Viserys giggling and chasing after.....frankly she didn’t know how she could explain what she was seeing.

The ...being... was called R2D2. A round bucket as body with a half dome as its head with three wheels as it’s legs....the machine has become inseparable with Rhaenys and Viserys since....the terrifying being known as Darth Vader brought her bloods to Dragonstone.

A machine with a soul...that was the best description she could get to. 

A machine with an attitude and sarcasm without much fear except loyalty to Lord Vader who called him ‘his dear friend’.

Despite the dire situation that house Targaryen was in....the children were spared from cruel reality by concentrated effort by Lord Vader which Rhaella was very grateful for.

Rhaella also couldn’t help but flinch as she saw hooded figures crouching near the children surrounding the pool. She was explained by Captain Rex that they were Noghuri from some place called Honoghr.

Apparently Lord Vader helped the entire species when their entire planet, a very foreign concept she had to get used to, was poisoned after a massive battle. He cleaned the place and provided resources to recover and in return the Noghri decided to provide close protection for Lord Vader.

Noghri, it seems, were greatly skilled in combat ,infiltration, assassination, counter-assassination as well as intelligence gathering and all of her family is constantly under their careful and constant protection. Initially she felt that their presence was threatening in nature but in mere ten days her option did a complete turnabout as they stoped three assassination attempts by cravens who sneaked into Dragonstone and later to Watergarden.

Seeing a dozen of assassins , with five captured prisoners, laid out neatly in the courtyard of Watergarden in the morning changed her mind completely and the Martells were outraged at when it was reported that some of them were caught outside their children’s rooms.

Lord Vader didn’t like that.

He didn’t like that at all.

Those five prisoners were relocated to Martells’ secrete prison at Lord Vader’s request and whatever he did to those failed-assassins absolutely shaken the Martells and Lucerys...especially the Red Viper.

Whatever Lord Vader did...he is now held with a great respect by the Viper since then and she couldn’t help but wonder jut what did he do in the prison which earned so much respect from the Red Viper?

Lucerys just told her that she would better not know and she heeded the opinion of her family friends.

Since the assassination attempts, all of Martell children, Rhaegar’s children, Lyanna, Elia and herself were under their constant watch and she couldn’t help but feel safe after seeing their capabilities. 

Gerold grumbled but even he couldn’t argue against the result.

Children’s laughters brought her out of musings and she couldn’t help but smile as she saw Rhaenys and R2D2 splashing through the shallow pool with Viserys shrieking with such happiness that she couldn’t help.

Arianne, Doran’s oldest girl and next heir to Dorne, along with Oberyn’s daughters were delighted as they chased after Rhaenys and Vis. 

She has gotten use to seeing and enjoying the strange sight of seeing Ser Khan, the Bear-lookalike, knight sitting on a large chair with an horn of ale was pointing and hollering with barks and mewls that could be interpreted as laughters ...seeing children’s antics.

Whatever species that a Wookiee is...Rhaenys and to some extend Egg has been inseparable since he carried them out of Red Keep.

“Your grace.”

Rhaella turned to look at the gold plated human-machine.... thing. 

A protocol droid. A being can speak six million forms of communication as well as ability to assist with etiquette and customs of the known universe.

Despite his nervous nature in general and chatterbox personality...Rhaella found him to be great help as her...lord-in-waiting in a strange sort of a way.

“..Lord Vader request your presence at prince Doran Martell’s solar along with rest of the council.”  
She nodded.  
“Thank you my dear. I was wondering , Threepio, are you alright in this Dornish weather?  
I’m not sure whether all these sands will do harm to your body parts.”

Despite his frozen facial feature which included his owlish and bright yellow eyes and a small thin rectangular opening acts as mouth...his nervous ramblings and stiff waving postures in panic has brought unintended smiles for her.

“I’m humbled by your concern for my well-being, your grace. I take a sort of bath for machines which removed the impurities from my body parts. You do not need to worry about me...”  
Threepio rambled on as usual.  
“...by the way your grace, how is the little princess doing?”

Genuine smile and happiness shined from her inner-being as she realized that finally she would have a daughter of her own. Rockhead, Lord Vader’s talented medic, has notified her the news that she is carrying a daughter and even showed a picture of her daughter in belly.

Without an hint of deformities.

She must have spent hours thanking the Seven for that one gift in this cruel times.  
“She is fine. Little active but fine.”

Soon she walked down to corridor to Doran’s solar where everyone was gathered.

Lord Commander of Kingsguard Gerold, Varys, Lucerys Velaryon with his son Monford, Lord Randyll Tarly, Olenna Tyrell instead of her idiotic son Mace, Doran, Oberyn along with Elia and Lyanna were present. Even that idiotic Jon Connington who was pulled out a bar trying to drink himself to death in Braavos was in attendance

Lord Vader , the new Hand of the Westeros , sat at the head of the table and no one raised any objections.

No one dared to.

“The rebels have somewhat recovered their strength in King’s Landing and Tywin Lannister is about to lead his force of Westerland down the Kingsroad to Storm’s End. Lord Randyll Tarly. Has the knights of Reach has successfully infiltrated Kingswood?”

Lord of Horn Hill fiercely nodded.  
Ever since Lord Vader pulled down the great gate of Storm’s End with wave of his hand....and given command of the entire army of the Reach, over Mace Tyrell, the dull warmonger seem to be delighted to be recognized as capable general under Lord Vader’s command.

“Yes, my Lord Hand. Under the leadership of your scouts, our knights have been waiting in Kingswood.”

At the push of a button, a live holographic map of Kingswood showed up.  
Marvelous technology that they had to get used to.

“The rebels believe that they have all but won but soon they will see their downfall in less than a week. The Fortunes of war which has been favoring them will turn against them decisively. Tywin Lannister has joined the rebel rather late and he needs prove his worth since he lost the Royal Family. What could be better than take back the Storm’s End?...”

The map showed a Lannister flag coming out of King’s Landing and entering the Kingswood on Kingsroad....a forest currently filled with Reach and Dornish flags.

“Our forces will be divided into three groups. Lord Tarly, Lord Leyton Hightower and Lord Lucerys Velaryon will lead each group. Lord Tarly, you will be given overall command of the forces in Kingswood. When I give signal you will unleash Seven hell on them.”  
“Lord Vader, I do not doubt your capabilities but...”   
Varys suddenly asked a question, intently looking at the map  
“....Tywin Lannister is a capable commander. He would not simply march into Kingswood without his scouts scouring in advances. Twenty thousands men could be either discovered or Lord Tywin will not advance without a all-clear sign from his scouts.”

Everyone nodded at that. Tywin fought at Nine Penny war. He was experienced commander and he wouldn’t just march into dense forest.

“Your concerns is justified but our force in Kingswood is not waiting to ambush them. I have removed all wildfire caches that Mad King buried under the King’s Landing ....”

Everyone went pale at the mention of the wildfires.   
When Elia told these groups what Ser Jamie did, stopping the carnage her brother wanted to unleash, by killing Wisdom Rossart Jamie was praised even by his brothers.

They did understand why Jamie went as far as to attempt to kill her brother due to his belief that he would order someone else to detonate those wildfires. 

After her grandchildren has been evacuated to Dragonstone, Lord Vader sent his troops in the middle of the night to recover them and she realized that now they have been buried along the Kingsroad between King’s Landing and Kingswood.  
Everyone shivered as image of green flame marker is now dotted on the holographic map along the Kingsroad leading to Kingswood.

“...once the wildfire is lit, vanguard of Westerland heavy cavalry and spearmen will either perish or will be quite disoriented. Then Reach cavalry will flank around the fire...”

Holographic showed Reach flags rushing out of the forest in two prolong attack...away from the Kingsroad littered with green flame flag and into the rearguard of Tywin’s army.

“...take out the rest and try to capture the command structures. However your object, Lord Tarly is push them back into King’s Landing but do not try to retake the capital. We need them to hunker down, not let them run away. Do you understand the objective?”

Sinister voice of Lord Commander seem to only delighted Lord Tarly as he eagerly nodded. He had that unholy maniac look on his face that he was granted an audience with the Warrior himself and given the divine right to smite the enemies.

Rhaella wasn’t a military expert but this move will be devastating and by the looks of it everyone was sharing her thoughts. Lord Vader expects Tywin, being cautious, will send scouts and clog the Westerland army on the road...right into his designated trap.  
Tywin wouldn’t expect the Reach to come into the fight.

It would be slaughter.

“What about rest of the rebels, Lord Hand?”  
Lucerys who was first to recover from the shock asked.

“The Stag has sent the combined force of North and Vale down to Roseroad, believing the Greyjoys will provide distractions...”

Kraken flags showed all over the Shield Islands and Mander.

If Mace Tyrell was in command he would be fleeing back to Reach.

Unfortunate for him ,after experiencing a bout of thunder lightening from Lord Vader’s finger tips, he was ‘volun-told’ to hold Storm’s End with a hundred men with all of them being Lord Vader’s troopers...who were given commands , right in front of Mace no less , to execute Mace Tyrell should he even show a hint of disobedience or cowardice. 

Hightowers, Florents, Balls and Oakhearts who were disillusioned by Mace’s capabilities as wartime commander have been clamoring under Lord Vader’s command to do something about Greyjoys pushing through Shield Islands and to Oldtown.

“...they will be parlayed with once they are far enough from King’s Landing. Lord Leyton Hightower.”

Gerold’s brother quickly answered.  
“My Lord.”  
“You will be given command of ten thousands Reach knights who are currently stationed at Cide Hall. You will divide your forces and sweep the riverbank of Mander once my fighters commence bombardment...”

Images showed those fighters traveling dropping explosive detonating and exploding the Kraken ships.

Someone gulped hard that soon, it will not be just an image but reality.

“...I heard that these Ironborns like to meet their Drowned God beneath the sea and I shall endeavor myself that they will fail to do so. Their heads will be sent over the Wall and their bodies will be buried in the Red Mountain with prince Doran’s permission...”

Something like cold wind blew through Doran’s solar as everyone shivered and Doran just nodded numbly as permission to desecrate the soon to be corpse of Ironborns.

“...Lord Aron Dayne of Starfall will lead Dornish knights and push to Three Towers while under the commander of Baelor Hightower, the Oldtown forces will sweep the Blackcrown. Both groups will covered in the air by my fighter groups. This will wipe the Ironborns out Mander and Honeywine. Do not spare anyone. Show no mercy. Your job is to clean up those who swim for the shores...”

The map showed town naval forces outside Black Crown and Three Towers which protects Oldtown and Shields Islands outside Highgarden surrounded by ships with Kraken flags getting ‘bombarded’.

“..leave the main kraken group at Shield Islands to me. I will deal with them Greyjoys those scums myself.”

Suddenly, everyone could feel the solar shaking , like the Dorne was hit with earthquake, with his magic. 

Obviously the reavers not exactly equivalent to those of Essosi slavers but no one wanted to point that out to Lord Vader that they are not ‘exactly’ slavers. Everyone could see the dark cloud of black hatred gathering over his strange dome helms in his regard for reavers and his deep rage for them. She almost pitied them.

Almost.

She has also seen fighters. Those flying things that’s as basically futuristic calvary in the sky. 

“Lord Lucerys, you will lead our second troops consist of ten thousands Reach knights and Dornish spearmen we rescued from the Trident who are recovered to bloody their spears to the Iron Island. Save the sat-wives,slaves and loot the entire islands but leave non of these so called Ironborns alive. The world does not need slavers and pirates. I will be doing the Westeros favor and do what should have been done in the first place.”

Everyone went pale,understanding the chilling implications that the reavers are about to go face.

“I understand my lord. However , what if they try to surrender?”

For a moment, she expected to reach out his hand and break Lucerys’ neck like he did to Gerold Dayne, the insolent young pup, who made to many dirty comments at Lyanna, the Martells and finally at Rhaenys since the royal family moved to Watergarden.

It was what he said to Rhaenys that set off Lord Vader once he called her granddaughter frail Dornish whore.

Only later she was told by Varys that Gerold Dayne wanted to bait Ser Arthur Dayne in his attempt to fight for the Dawn and instead the idiot ended up challenging the Stranger himself.

As soon as Rhaenys was sent off to bed, Lord Vader reached out with his hand and choked the so-called Darkstar by lifting him three feet into air and cut down Darkstar’s thirty men with his flaming red sword.

All the prickly Dornish men were stunned by Lord Vader’s brutal efficiency and soon cowered by what he did to Darkstar which she and Lya weren’t privy to due to her and Lya’s delicate conditions.

Needless to say, Rockhead , told her that everyone will be ‘eager’ to follow Lord Vader’s commands and keep their tongue civil around ‘little princess’.

Instead of turning Lucerys’ head in opposite direction for questioning , Lord Vader looked the Old Seahorse without a hint of remorse and started to speak.

“When is the last time the Greyjoys rebelled? During the Dance is it not? The Greyjoys took the side of Blacks but did they stop once Commander by your king? No, it took a woman named Tess, one of his supposedly twenty salt-wives, to stop his rebellion. Their existence and culture is abominations. Capture anyone with the Greyjoys blood but wipe out males above six and ten. Salt-wives will be compensated by the fortunes that will gathered from the pirates and allowed to go back with their children should they wish but pull out root and stems. Do you have problems with my command?”

Lucerys gulped hard but his eyes hardened ...like there was something about to chock his necks and he furiously nodded with resolutions.

“I’m at your command, my Lord.”  
“Good. I do not like incompetent generals...” Rhaella saw Olenna flinch   
‘...or those who question my decisions..” He tapped his Hand pin.  
“...I’m the Hand. You will do exactly what I tell you to do, Lord Lucerys, or I will find someone else to fill in your position.”  
“Of course, my Lord Hand. I’m yours to command!”

Lucerys practically roared and it felt like Balerion the Black Dread resurrected and came back to the living in a human form. Everyone is too scared ,too terrified and too eager to follow his command.

“Prince Oberyn.”

Red Viper immediately came to attention.  
From what Elia told her, her younger and violent brother has been writhing with outrage that his sister and her children were almost assassinated by the Lannisters and has been pining to shed some blood.

“My Lord.”  
“You will accompany Lord Lucerys forces but break off as they head fro Iron Islands. You will lead Dornish forces and lead the assault on Casterly Rock when my troop carriers will drop your people directly above the Casterly Rock. Capture the castle and capture all the Lannister as hostages.”

Again , images shows showed on holographic map...those ship that carried Rhaenys to Dragonstone was seen on Casterly Rock dropping soldiers in images. Rhaella realized that the Rock will be conquered by second time by someone other than the Lann the clever.

Unholy murderous glean sparkled in Red Viper’s eyes.

“Do not shed needless blood, prince Oberyn. We need hostages and check the golds these Lannisters suppose swim in it. Someone need to pay for all the damages in King’s Lansing.”

If Oberyn smiled any harder, his face would have been torn by the glee.

“Lewyan Sand.”  
“My lord.”  
“You will lead the force that breaks off from Oberyn’s force and head to Lannisport. Capture it but avoid bloodshed of innocents. I will not condone senseless murders, summary executions and rapes. Those participate in such will be dealt by me personally, do you understand, prince Oberyn and Lewyan Sand ?”

Red Viper eager for war nodded. Too happy to spill Lannister blood.

“Lord Connington. Ser Oswell of Kingsguard.”

Rooster just glared with balefully while Oswell eagerly answered.

“My gunships will drop your men on the Twins. Wipe out the Freys except women and children. The Freys will be an example to the rest of Riverland. From there proceed to  
to RiverRun and capture Tullys but capture Lysa Tully and this Petyr Baelish, the one that was given messages by the prince to send by raven to Winterfell and Eyrie notifying the marriage of princess Lyanna to prince Rhaegar. Bring Hoster Tully and his children to Watergarden but since Tullys are your kin, Ser Oswell, so I think you know best to deal without much bloodshed.”  
“It would be my pleasure, Lord Hand.”

“Ser Arthur Dayne.”  
“My Lord.”  
“You will be given command of two hundred men. Take Winterfell but send Benjen Stark to Watergarden. You must do this without bloodshed. Is that understood?”

“Yes, my Lord.”  
“Your job is not only to bring Benjen Stark but interrogation of the Winterfell staffs why the letter left by Lyanna Stark never been delivered to Lord Rickard. The maester , start with him first”

“This is multi-pronged attack in response to effectively counter the rebel’s victory which is either trapping them at King’s Landing or push them out of it while re-taking the rest of the Westeros and discover the reason why this rebellion started at the first place. By princess Lyanna’s accounts she did everything right by the procedures in leaving many messages to be delivered of her nuptials with full blessing of princess Elia. Someone manipulated this in very large scales and I intend to find out why.”

Everyone looked at Lord Vader’s towering presence with awe and fear. Rhaella could see that easily.

“This farce of a war has gone long enough. How we do in next ten days will determine the fate and future of the Westeros. The reason I’m insisting that we do not shed needless blood is that it has been spilt enough except the pirates and slavers. They have no place in the world. The rebels will have to surrender once they know that we have their families and their kingdoms which would allow parlay and settle this war.”

“Lord Vader, who will sit on Iron Throne?”

Sudden voice of Jon Connington made everyone in this solar very tense.

“Do you wish to sit on Iron Throne?”

Unexpected retort made Rooster’s eyes wide.

“We have to assure the succession of the realm...”  
“You want to talk about the throne which we have not won yet, Lord Connington?”  
Lord Vader’s dark tone didn’t deter Rooster.

“The realm must be...”  
Again Lord Vader cut him off  
“Rhaenys will sit on Iron Throne until she is of age. Until then Queen Rhaella and her lady mother Elia Martell be her regent.”

“WHAT!”  
Her eyes narrowed as Connington rose up as if he was offended.

“Jaehaerys rule of succession...”  
“Where is this Jaehaerys, Lord Connington?”  
Rooster was startled by Lord Vader’s question.

“He is dead.”  
“And he has been dead for quite a while from my brief study on the history of house Targaryen. We have no ideas how long it will take Rhaegar to recover....”

Rhaella again thank the Seven that Lord Vader’s infiltration troop that was sent to rescue the Dornish troops and Ser Barristan captured at the Trident found her son floating down the Trident ...nearly dead.

He has been placed in something called bacta tank but the severity of the injury would require much time for her son to recover.

“...prince Aegon is still in diapers while another young prince in princess Lyanna’s belly hasn’t been even born yet. Rhaenys will marry Wilas Tyrell as her prince consort when she is of age...”

Olenna’s eyes went wide just as she did.

“...and this will ensure Reach’s loyalty in this dark times be rewarded despite Mace Tyrell’s failures. Young prince in princess Lyanna will marry the princess yet unborn in the queen to keep their customs of keeping their blood pure...and Aegon will marry someone from the North, Starks.”

That made Jon Connington explode in rage as he stood up but Lord Vader didn’t even flinch.

“I have ordered extensive bloodwork on the queen and princess. Do you know what I found? I found some of Valyrian blood in princess Lyanna. More accurately Velaryon and Targaryen blood.”

Everyone looked stunned by that declaration.

“What my medic tells me is that the blood infusion could have happened about one hundred fifty years ago and since the marriage of Lord Rickard Stark to his cousin lady Lyarra Strak....the Valyrian blood is even thicker, just a few drops more still it matters. That made me think and consult the master of Watergarden. It was during the time of what you call during the Dance of the Dragons.”

“Prince Jacerys Velaryon rode Vermax to Winterfell to rally Cregan Stark and the North to the Black.....”  
Lucerys and Monford looked at Lyanna with almost disbelief.  
“...it means you have Rhaenyra Targaryen and Laenor Velaryon’s blood!”  
Rhaella almost felt feint at that.

“Since Lord Eddard Stark heard about his brother’s survival at his father’s execution...”  
Everyone grimaced at Lord Rickard’s horrific death and worse for her since this new discover...which means her brother is kinslayer.  
“...he has steadfast refused the Tully’s pressure to marry their daughter Catelyn Tully but his lady love...” Lord Vader pointed at Lady Ashara who had a daughter in her arms with shy smile.  
“...has a girl matching Aegon’s marriage with a nice addition blood of Starks and a few drops of Velaryon and Targaryen blood along with whatever the Daynes have from their marriage to Targaryens.”

“IT DOES NOT MATTER. RHAENYS IS A GIRL!”

“No one asked for your opinion. I’m the Hand and considering the Hand before me tried to help the Mad King to blow up the capital and the Hand before that couldn’t even help kill a Stag cornered...I’m doing a good job.”  
That seem to rile Rooster more.  
Rhaella couldn’t believe this Stormland’s fool was screaming and challenging Lord Vader.

“YOU ARE NOTHIN’....”   
Then suddenly with gaps, Jon fell down as he clutched his neck.

Everyone stood up in shock and fear as he realized that Lord Vader was using his magic to chock him.

“It was the little one’s call that brought me to her. Her call for help in the force was so strong that it called out to me as we travelled through the infinite space. It’s what made me come down to Red Keep and stopped that vile knight as he was about to stab the little one’s to death and do you know what she did once she was safe?...”

Lord Vader’s menacing voice seem to reverberate Doran’s solar and he seem to squeeze Rooster’s Neck harder.

Rooster was turning purple and was trying to breath as he was struggling to get free of whatever this magic that’s as squeezing his neck to his fail.

“...she asked for my help to help her lady mother and her brother. Instead of hysterical sobbing and crying like any children would do, the youngling compose herself just after nearly dying and asked for the protection of her family. Her ability to keep calm in the storm of confusion is to be greatly admired. I have no doubt that her younger brothers will have bright future but now the realm need delicate touch of a woman because warmongers, bloodthirsty beasts and mad fools. Your objection is noted but your service is no lon...”

She quickly strode forward and stood near to Rooster.   
The way his helm shifted was the only sign that he was looking at her.

“Lord Vader, I know he is emotional fool but he has been loyal to the Crown, please show a little mercy..”

Lord Vader looked at her through his egg-shaped viser.  
“He is a fool, your grace.”  
She nodded and sighed  
“However fool he is , he is loyal and we still need those whose loyalty is unflinching toward house Targaryen, my Lord. I shall see to it ,personally that he will understand. Please.”

After a while Lord Vader withdrew his hand and Rooster keeled over and quickly sucked his breath wheezing and coughing.

Lord Vader strode out of the solar without a hint of remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for those who waited for the third continuations.  
> It took quite a while to write this and how Lyanna and three Kingsguards are at Watergarden will be explained later chapters.
> 
> My knowledge in Star Wars is adquate but not deep enough so my research through has helped a lot even though it wouldn’t show much now.
> 
> Thank you for kudos and encouraging comments.


	4. Quiet Wolf’s Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had written three chapters since the last update and something felt wrong. It took a quite a while to realize that I wanted to write something about Eddard Stark. I felt that Ned if he was angered would turn out to be terrifying figure...if he knew he was betrayed and that led to scrapping the whole thing rewriting again.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and kind comments.

‘Never trust a southron and their honeyed words.’

It was something that all Northerners are taught as soon as they could learn to walk and understand words. Never trust people whose honors could change depending on the direction of winds blows and he really never forgotten that lesson he learnt from Lyarra Stark, his mother, and Old Nan.

In the North, honor and trust comes with consequences.  
You could lie about your taxes and grains in your storage in the south and you could get away with it.   
In the North, whatever flimsy lie you came up with ...because you bartered away part of your grains for some personal luxury items across the Narrow Sea...it could mean your people dying your winter of hunger and old folks voluntarily ‘walking’ into the night during harshest winter to save the young ones.

Or it could be worse and it could led to cannibalism.

That’s why honor means above all in the North because above all else....they have to survive the winter and the descendants of First Men are too stubborn to even imagine being defeated by cold elements and flee to Essos or South for the comfort.

For a Stark.....honor is carved into your blood.

Every Stark children learned that.

Brandon and Lya, even though they are full of Wolf-Blood, even they knew what a Stark being meant. They could never forget the lesson when father took them , after last winter was over, to a village led by someone minor from house Branch. The fool ended resulting to cannibalism during winter after bartering away his food and grains for his wines.  
He had only hundred people to rule over and his acts of selfishness and personal pleasure gotten his village decimated.

Ned Stark never forgot that lesson.

Old Gods ordained the Starks with responsibility to look out for people of the North, feed the people of the North and protect the people of the North.

That’s why Torrhen Stark bent the knees than resulting in a war that would cost North with devastating consequences if they went war against dragons. Besides, the Starks still ruled the North and occasionally bent their knees to some southron ruler when occasion called for.

Even though he was fostered in the Eyrie...he never forgot his roots.  
After all....Vale was the heart of Andal invasion.

First evidence of his paranoia about southrons reared it’s head was the way Hoster Tully eagerly tried to hoist his daughter Catlyn Stark onto him at RiverRun when he and Jon Arryn tried to negotiate alliance.

The trout looking Tully insisted that Ned take his daughter even though his brother was alive and being held in Red Keep. He told him he would honor the betrothal agreement if his brother was dead and held his ground.

Catelyn Tully was beautiful lady but he had Ashara and even now, he wondered why the jewel of Dorne loved him but whatever the difficult circumstances which led to pitting his family against hers....still he intended to keep his words.

Fast forward a few moons later, after the Rebels took the Red Keep...words arrived that Catelyn Tully’s belly was growing.

No doubt , it was evidence that Wild Wolf plowed the red trout during his stay in RiverRun like he thought so privately.

If his brother was dead, it would have been his responsibility to make sure the child was given a Stark name but thankfully, that will be Brandon’s job and it led him to the reminder of all Northern child learn...never trust a southron.

Blackfish when he heard that what his brother tried to do...actually came to apologize ...and confessed that he had no idea that ‘Cat’ was with child. Ned made peace with him but Hoster...Ned will wait until the day he can vengeance for trying to pull one over his eyes.

Second evidence that something was wrong with this rebellion was the change in the direction of the motive of this uprising.

It was less about justice for his father and recovering his sister but more and more about Robert becoming the King of Westeros...an idea his foster father had been furiously whispering.

Ned Stark loves Jon Arryn.

He really did.

Jon was the kind of man he expected out of his own father ,Rickard Stark, but since death of mother....he grew cold, distant and angry...worse of all scheming.

He wasn’t a grand maester of human relationship but Brandon and his betrothed is disaster inwardly the making and he didn’t even know how many Brandon’s bastards father hid all over the North. His brother had too much Wolf-Blood and just as horny as a wolf in heat at mere sight of some comely bar maids.

Jon loved Ned and Robert like they were his own children and he taught them just as he expected them to be a future Lords of Paramount even though he was secondborn son.  
Robert either slept through the studies or did just enough to avoid belting or tongue-lashing from Jon but despite the love he had for his foster brother...Robert was not king material.

Not even by far.

Robert cherished four things his life.  
His warhammer, his wines, huntings and his whorings.  
Robert’s warhammer might as well be his wife.

Not only that he had no temperament to listen to other people’s opinions or even respect them. A terrible trait for a king.....which Jon Arryn taught him but he must have forgotten it himself. Robert was closest thing to his brother but doesn’t mean that he was blind to his failures and short comings.

Quiet Wolf was too Northern to ignore that.

Robert’s thirst for battle is the one constant thing he had and there are reasons why he hasn’t gone back to Storm’s End to run the Baratheon’s ancestral keep after the death of his Lord Father and Lady Mother....leaving Stannis in charge. He couldn’t be bothered to take up the responsibility of being a Lord Paramount but wanted to easy life of foserlings...where responsibilities are limited but Jon wanted Robert to be king?

Eternal man-child. That’s what his friend was.

Eternal man-child who loved killings.

When the rest of the rebel forces came to the Red Keep...Ned saw the way Robert ranted at Tywin , thinking they were alone, and Ned didn’t miss the words ‘....I gave you one job....the rid of incestious spawns...’ and that was enough of evidences that Robert coldly arranged the death of Elia Martell and her children in a deal with Tywin Lannister.

Whether Jon knew it or not , it didn’t matter.

His heart broke when he heard those words from his best friend...and once again , he was forced to realize that Robert Baratheon was a southron and very willing child-killer.  
Whatever the brotherly bond they had....it snapped that moment Robert spoke of killing children.

Third evidence was the way Jon Arryn refused to punish the Lannisters for the sack of King’s Landing.

Thankfully, loyalists defensive forces somehow brutally cut down those who infiltrated the Red Keep and those who poured through King’s Landing at the Dragon gate....giving the smallforks plenty to hide and barricade themselves at home..preventing much great disasters but still.....smallforks died.

As he was rushing to secure Red Keep....he saw the atrocities being committed by Westerlanders and gave the army of the North to cut down those who would not stop the raping and pillaging...an order he perversely enjoyed giving and hasn’t regretted since he found out that Robert wasn’t going to punish them anyway.

He heard this morning that Cersei Lannister was on the way to seal an marriage alliance and it was clear evidence that Jon was willing to barter away honor for political alliance....another clear evidence that honor in the south change with direction of the wind blows.

Lannisters?

While the rebels battled every inch of the way....Old Lion waited until the direction of the wind favored the rebels and moved for the kill.

A traitor and Jon wanted award them for atrocities.

The moment Jon talked about ‘ for the good of the realm’ he walked out of the room. Disgusted and his mind was pretty much made up.

That has been hours ago.

He had the Northern army moved out of King’s Landing and pitched tent near road to Rosby...just in case thing turned ugly, he needed ways for the Northern army get back without getting trapped in the south.

Then came this man named SharpBlade.

With him brought immeasurable treasures.

It was ‘pictures’.

Something that can capture a moment of memory like magic on paper.  
The picture showed Ashara and his daughter...Lyarra.  
His daughter was born with her lady mother’s thick tuft of rhyonish curls on her head and her lilac eyes that shined like stars in the darkest nights.

All the horrors of war and death washed away seeing his daughter and set fire within his blood.

Next was a ‘video’ and it captured the moment of Ashara howling and bringing forth their daughter into this world...he didn’t know he was crying until...a man that looked like SharpBlade deposited just-born Lyarra in the arms of Ashara.

Lyanna and princess Elia was there holding Ashara’s hands as she cursed and raged to the sky that she would promise to cut his cock off and then when Lyarra was delivered into her arms....she wailed with delights.

He saw it all. 

He wasn’t there for his child...but he saw the most beautiful moment of love.

However before the video ran out...it was yanked away by none other then Ser Arthur Dayne who looked quite murderously as he brandished his Dawn...just to show that Sword of Morning meant business. He didn’t miss the way Oswell Whents gave that throat cutting sign behind Ser Arthur to further threaten him.

‘Look here, you wolf bastard! You dishonored my sister at Harranhal and left her belly with your child. She is Sand. Do you understand? MY NIECE IS A SAND! I swore on the grave of my lady mother I will make sure that I will watch out for her and her granddaughter is a Sand , because of you. Get the fuck down to Watergarden and fix it or I swear to Seven I will pull your innards out of your arsehole.’

Judging by how his lilac eyes danced with malevolence...Ned Stark believed every words.

After the video ended...SharpBlade...put away the magical device.  
Thousands thoughts and questions crossed his mind.

“So my sister and my brother are...safe?”

Sharp nodded

“They are not prisoners nor was the princess taken against her will. She left Winterfell after she was told that your father would rescind the betrothal offer after her revelation of Lord Robert Baratheon’s conduct at Harrenhal Tourney.”

Ned ground his teeth in barely controlled anger.

“This rebellion is based on lies?”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe my lord.”

He knew if he spoke the words he had in his mind there was no turning back...but he needed to make right decisions from here on.

His family was his pack not his foster father and foster brother.  
Their southron tendencies have finally showed their true faces and he could no longer believed their words or their honor.

“Tell me what you know.” 

Pack must stick together.

Blood above all else.

Howland 

As the heads of rebels Lords gathered at Throne Hall....mood was tense.  
Lord Eddard Stark and interim Warden ,until Brandon Stark was recovered , had to be escorted personally by Jon Arryn after he refused to do anything with rest of the rebels due to the actions of Westerlanders.

Ned Stark already called in a meeting of all the Lords of Great Houses in the North and revealed what he found out about the truth behind this so called rebellion.

Any Northmen worth his salt will tell you that they all hated southrons and their games and the fact that the North was played by them and roped into doing their dirty deeds riled everyone up frothing in their mouth. 

However, Ned was also cautious also had ordered him and the Crannogmen watched some of those he didn’t trust with the intentions of the North and just as he predicted....Roose Bolton tried to delivered a message to Old Lion and Robert Baratheon.

The messenger were easily brought to Quiet Wolf and as soon as he saw the Ice...he started spilling secrets.

The things the man spewed up to keep his neck as the most trusted man of the Leech Lord was stunning and apparently, the Boltons have never given up First Night and Flaying.

If the situation of this rebellion wasn’t tense enough....Roose Bolton’s dark deeds spilled by his steward....was terrifying to say the least.

Jorah and Maege Mormont, Galbart Glover, Halys Hornwood, GreatJon Umber, Rickard Karstark and Wylis Manderly were quickly called in in the middle of the night to be apprised of the situations and listened to the confessions by the steward again.

They were , predictably, outraged.

Ned assured that Roose Bolton would be taken care of and asked for their help in wiping out rest of Bolton bloods. GreatJon sent ravens to his uncle Whoresbane and Wylie’s sent words to his father Wyman to send combined forces to check the Dreadfort for ‘evidences’.

All this led to more respect given to Eddard Stark the Quiet Wolf by the Northern lords as they witnessed him baring his teeth and wiped out house Stark’s most bloody rival and absolved their territories in a blink of an eye.

Then he called in Martyn Cassel, brother of Rodrik Cassel, Winterfell’s Master-at-Arms and elevated him as the Lord of Great House of the North and gifted the former Bolton territory if he is willing to take a wife among Hornwood , Umber or KarStark blood.  
Martyn has only young son Jory out of four sons and it gave nice chance for the Cassels to expand. It showed that the Starks cared about the North even though Rickard Stark’s southron ambitions turned out near disasters.

Ser Rodrik, initially offered the prestige, turned the offer down in favor of his brother even cried when Martyn was named as the Lord of Great Houses for generations of services to house Starks.

Every Lords took notice of how Starks awarded their bannermen and coldly wiped out another by pulling out root and stems and it sent notices that the Starks ,when it needed be, are still willing to spill blood to lead the North.

As for Roose Bolton....he went sleep and never woke up.  
Neck was full of untraceable poisons and Ned didn’t want to deal with hassles when they had important things coming up.

Another thing Lords of the North that respected....that mean streak of Starks....it made everyone toe the invisible line the Direwolves drawn on the ground, North belonged to the Starks. Never mind who is the King in the south. North will always be ruled by the Starks.  
Ned Stark’s cold dispatching of Leech Lord sent ripples of messages.

Rodrik Ryswell, who was about to marry his daughter , Bethany Ryswell, paled when he was notified of Bolton’s dark deeds and kept his mouth shut...eyeing the Ice wearily.

Already his crannogmen, at the requests of Quiet Wolf, have infiltrated the Red Keep in the middle of night to take positions as precautions if thing went wide ways.

All the wardens and their closest advisers were present and Howland could see that Robert Baratheon was already wearing a crown and on the Iron Throne with w wine bottle in his hand while he was flanked by the RiverRun Trout and The Falcon with Old Lion standing near.

Only the Quiet Wolf was standing away from them facing the Iron Throne backed by the proud men of the North.

“Ned, I need you to....”   
“No.”

Ned coldly cut off the Stag and the idiot looked confused.  
Old Lion looked at Ned with barely hidden contempt while Jon Arryn looked worried.

“Ned, please. For the good of..”

“Enough of this ‘good of the realm’ Jon. I’m here to tell you that we are going back to the North.”

“What do you mean you are going back to North? What about my Lyanna?”

Ned coldly looked at his friend and Howland could see the barely controlled rage bristling underneath his quiet nature.

“Your Lyanna? You already have an agreement with Tywin Lannister to marry his daughter Cersei Lannister. My sister is not yours and she was never yours to begin with! My father sent to a raven rescinding the betrothal offer before she went to RiverRun. I have a letter from maester Alynnus of Eyrie confirming that he delivered that letter to you, Robert....”

Just as expected, bewildered Lords of the rebel alliance looked at the Stag on Iron Throne with disbelief who was going purple.

“....secondly I have sworn statements from Elbert Arryn, Ethan Glover and my brother Brandon Stark...” Ned waved three papers in his hand   
“...on oaths that it was Lysa Tully, Hoster Tully’s second daughter and his Ward Petyr Baelish telling them they saw my sister Lyanna was being kidnapped by prince Rhaegar ...”  
The fish went pale  
“..but I also have sworn statements from my sister , Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent saying that my sister left left letters in the care of ‘helpful Tully girl and their ward Baelish’ to be sent to Winterfell and be delivered to my brother Brandon Stark...”  
Ned looked around the gathered Lords who were going pale ..understanding the implications.

“...in fact, the reason my father rescinded the betrothal offer was that my sister came forward and told him that Lyanna felt dishonored by his non-stop whoring during the entire ore Harrenhal tourney when she approached him to stop humiliating her, in his drunken stupor he tried to RAPE my sister thinking she was a whore.”

“THAT’S A LIE. IT IS FILTHY LIE!”  
Robert , predictably, erupted in furious denial and Ned , with clear contempt clearly written on his face , looked at Lord Estermomt, father of late Cassna Baratheon.

“Lord Estermont, my sister swore that she ripped a brooch off Robert’s chest and carved across his left chest. After the battle of the Trident, Robert was injured and he had to be looked after by maesters, did you happen to see to two slash marks on his chest?”  
Lord Estermont stumbled with horror and he had to be helped stand by those Stormlords who were standing near him. He looked at his grandson with horror.  
“Robert....tell me you didn’t?”

The Stag though, his face was going to explode and didn’t look the direction of his maternal grandfather. It was enough evidence as Stormlords began whispering in clear disbelief. Even Tywin looked slightly alarmed. Slightly.

Ned pulled out something from from his pocket.

It was a Stag brooch with infamous wave ripples on the steel surface.

“This is valyrian steel brooch that was on Robert’s chest that night which my sister took as evidence....” Ned pointed the pin that was stained with blood  
“...notice the dried blood.”

“It could be anybody’s blood!”  
Someone from the Stormland shouted and Ned smirked and snapped his fingers.

Theo Wull of Mountain Clan brought snarling blood hounds into the throne hall.  
Everyone paled in understanding.

“That is northern hunting dogs and it can smell and track its prey for a moon on a drop of blood....” Ned waved the brooch “....what do you think if I let the dogs smell it and set it to track?”

Theo brought four snarling hounds to Ned and as soon as they smelled it....it took only a moment for the four snarling hounds held back by leashes to lounge in the direction of Iorn Throne where the Stag who was still in bloody wrappings after the Battle of Trident as he was not fully healed from.

Ned pointed his finger at his friend. Former friend. Even from a distance he could the pain and disappointment in his eyes for his foster brother.  
“Tens of thousands of people died because of your whoring and your inability to take rejections from a highborn lady. A Stark and MY SISTER no less....”  
Ned’s voice thundered and echoed the Throne Hall.  
“..the only thing Baratheons have ever done is to ride the dragon tail of Aegon Conqueror to steal the Storm’s End and their sigil from Durrandons. You lied to a Stark who ruled half of this continent for eight thousand years?...”  
Ned spat on the ground.  
“...you will never be king of us. We bowed down to the dragons but we will not bow down to Stags. North will rule for ourselves from here on out.”

Quiet Wolf turned around and matched out ....backed by smirking Lords of the North.  
“All hail rapist whoring Stag!”  
GreatJon gleefully shouted and he was immediately followed by laughters.

Only when he was sure that North wouldn’t be pursued and attacked by the rest of the former rebels alliance ....Howland gave careful signals and his Crannogmen slinked away in the shadows.

Quiet Wolf indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Rhaegar and Lyanna doing runners always felt like wrong. Rhaegar was a Crown Prince who knew the pulse of the kingdoms. He knew there was storm gathering against his house and I just don’t think he was the type of person that would act rashly and Lyanna despite all the Wolf-Blood argument....a daughter of Warden and a Stark wouldn’t act so rashly as well.
> 
> Sorry, if you were expecting Vader and his throat chocking magic on this chapter.  
> Or Rhaenys fluffiness.


	5. Gerold’s Migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for such a delayed update   
> It really took a lot for me to completely rewrite my work on this...i just felt like the previous attempt on this chapter felt very...unfeeling or forced.
> 
> So much thanks for thanks for the support and kind words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerold Hightower realizes that being smart is a headache and Jamie is going on an adventure.

Gerold

Gerold Hightower would never admit it, but he was the smartest Kingsguards among his peers because he used the thing between his ears to think.

He was, after all, a Hightower and all Hightowers have been raised since they were toddlers to be worthy guardians of wisdom and knowledge that is Oldtown. They were taught to be multilingual and very knowledgeable in many things that would make them smarter than rest of fools who call themselves...peers of the realm.

Gerold heard that some of them even can’t even read or write....he shuddered at that.

The only reason he joined a Kingsguard was because of the Dance, the Targaryen civil war that ended the age of dragons and it is widely accepted that Hightowers have had hands in nudging the things the wrong way.

After that they were not looked favorably by the Crown and the Reach as whole was branded as ‘untrustworthy ‘ since the Tyrells , never mind that Warden of the South at that time was a baby named Lyonel Tyrell and still soiling his nappies , declared neutrality as well during the conflict while their bannermen killed each other.

He wanted to change that perception and despite the suspicious stares...he earned his way into the brotherhood and proved his commitment to house Targaryen by literally sacrificing his body. 

Despite being rising to the position of Lord Commander, he never lost his ways of respecting knowledge and wisdom, and he saw the conflict that they are having now even long before. 

It is his love and respect for knowledge that he could accurately point out when the fall of house Targaryen started.

It was when Duncan the Dragonfly’s wife who brought that woodwitch that excited all the Targaryens for some reason and set course for their fall which resulted to this current predicament the day when Aerys named Tywin as his Hand.

Tywin Lannister was too ambitious, too prickly and believed too much of getting what was owed to him by any means necessary and wiping out Tarbecks and Reyens showed a side that felt was troubling, to say the least.

He warned Aerys of giving him too much power and advised to appoint Lucerys of house Velaryon, but he would not listen, he trusted his comrade who fought beside him on Stepstones.

Even as young...Aerys worried him. 

There wasn’t a clear sign of madness but he was there when Jaehaerys told Barristan about Targaryens and coin flips and Aerys’ own father believed that Aerys’ coin refuse to land, but continuously spinning the sir...waiting for the perfect chance to decide his fate.

Gerold was not the only one who saw this but Dunk, Aegon V and Jaehaerys all decided that Aerys needed careful guidance and a lot of minders to surround Aerys because while he was charismatic and charming but they all saw that he was too impulsive, quick to anger, vain and held himself too much in high opinion. The plan was for Aegon V and Jaehaerys to ease the workload and responsibilities onto Aerys while surrounded by kins to lead him either by example or provide emotional support.

There have been talks of bringing maester Aemon down from the Wall.

Duncan and Daeron were supposed to help guide Aerys but then Summerhall happened.

And Aerys wasn’t ready for Iron Throne but Jaehaerys’ health too was failing fast and the stress that came with dealing with Blackfyres along with the death of Ormund sapped his strength too quickly to install any kind of support system for Aerys. 

It also didn’t help that no Targaryens who died at the Summerhall left children behind to rally around him or gave him enough of responsibility that he would do right by the orphans.

However, instead of being humbled by Summerhall Aerys was too eager to prove that he was different from his father and grandfather and he was quite anxious to be worthy of one to be remembered in the annals of the history of house Targaryen while simultaneously cutting ties with people who were related to his father and grandfather.

That was a lot of burdens and not to mention facing enormous pressure to restart his family lines. 

Gerold tried his best, but he couldn’t help as Aerys started to get rid of all the friends who supported Aegon and Jaehaerys while bringing in younger talents..like Tywin.

Rhaegar‘s birth gave the family hope but a string of stillborns that followed and early death of the children eroded that pride of Aerys and it also didn’t help he was jealousy that people’s started to praise Tywin for the way the realm prospered...not Aerys.

Things got further complicated that Tywin, for serving loyally as the Hand, felt that his blood should be tied to Iron Throne for his service to the realm and the King.

It was undeniable that the realm prospered undeniably under Tywin’s guide and his hard work however what troubled Gerold was that Tywin felt that he was ‘owed’. It also didn’t matter that Aerys, in his beginning of paranoia, felt that people cheered Tywin more and felt that he wasn’t being recognized as the great king he thought to be.

That’s where all the trouble began

With his jealousy fully rearing its ugly head, Aerys didn’t feel he was ‘owed’ and as a way to screw Tywin, refused to pay up which was the start of the crack in the alliance between two friends.

Then Joanna died, Duskendale happened and Steffon died, Gerold sighed at the memory of expediting the string of bad lucks.

Had Steffon been alive, he would have solved the situations with laughter and backslaps. His jovial nature and the fact that they were all on Stepstones....Steffon would have eased the tension by reminding them of what they went through.

Also, the fact that his father, Ormund Baratheon, getting killed on Stepstones trying to protect Targaryen legacy and he was kins as the son of Rhaelle Targaryen would have been enough of emotional connection to steady Aerys but then...fate decided to spit in their faces and on his hope.

Gerold also refused to believe that Tyrion the Imp was Aerys’ bastard like some of the whispers of the court he has heard due to his colorings. The timeline didn’t fit and Aerys knew what would happen if he did something to Joanna forcefully.

Tarbecks and Reynes were the great examples that Tywin set to let the world know what happens when someone disrespects him and despite growing madness, Aerys was lucid enough to not poke a lion or a lioness.

As he sat in this futuristic medical facility he felt so much regret.

Sometimes, he wondered he should have put a pillow over Aerys’ head and suffocated to him to his death like he once suggested that to Rhaegar and Rhaella, a few moons after the Duskendale....oath of kingsguards be damned.

He saw the sign.

Seven hells.....the way he killed Denys and his wife Lady Sarela was enough of evidence.

The paranoia and the untethered rage....he saw it and saw nothing but trouble ahead .....and despite the fact that Aerys was the grandson of the King who fastened the white cloak over his shoulder...despite the fact that he was son of the king who made him Lord Commander of Kingsguards...he knew Aerys had to go for the future of house Targaryen but Rhaella persisted...no matter who much he pleaded.

There were only two heirs Rhaegar and Viserys and she felt like she could endure his cruelty and growing madness to sire a few more children.

She just never expected how insane Aerys turned out to be.

Then the fucking Dornish scum like Jaenna Martell, Prince Lewyn and Doran used Aerys needs to find a wife with Valyrian blood for Rhaegar and dangled Elia Martell.

It was the only time he requested a private meeting between Aerys and Rhaella , away from Lewyn’s ears, and told him what he knew. He knew through his connections to Oldtown and maesters that Elia was frail and she would have difficulty providing heirs.  
He tried to convince them with possibility of betrothing Rhaegar to Lyanna Stark...because it would bring massive bloodtie to the North and their forty thousand fighting forces.

He begged Aerys that Starks could be a great alliance with the rumors of Brandon Stark getting a Tully for a wife and his second son fostering in Eyrie...he tried to convince them that Lyanna would bring Riverland and Vale.

Rhaella was convinced, but Aerys at ranted about dirty wolves, and that was it.

You don’t need a maester to know that Jon Arryn was up to something.

He knew that Old Falcon that was the architect of the North, Riverland and Vale alliance and he was up to something but by removing Lyanna....and safely tying two ancient houses, it would have been enough to destroy what was likely a rebellion in the beginning stage, gather enough alliance to make Tywin think twice about doing anything and get some more heirs from a fertile family.

However, Aerys listened to his ego and his prayer to the Seven that nothing would happen turned out to be useless.

Elia was sweet, kind, sweet , gracious, witty and smart girl but Rhaegar had a break down seeing her on the door steps of Stranger for nearly six moons after Rhaenys’ birth. After that he was afraid of her death if she got with child again.

Then Elia also had a break down of her own seeing what Aerys truly became after Duskendale.

She blamed Lewyn , mother and her brothers for trying to sacrifice her for their political gain...she couldn’t take smell of charred fleshed permeating Maegor’s Holdfast and listening to Rhaella’s scream every night.

Understanding that he had a unhappy wife...Rhaegar retreated to Dragonstone to work on marriage but...it was already broken. Rhaegar was angry at Lewyn for risking his niece’s life and hefting another problem on his shoulder when he was trying to overthrow his father but it got difficult with arrivals of Varys and his little birds.

Suddenly , even the night shift schedule was examined by Varys and Kingsguards whose loyalty was to Rhaegar was partnered up with those on neutral stand. Arthur was always paired up with Barristan because only Bold was enough to match up to Arthur and Aerys believe that should Arthur and Oswell get involved...to help overthrow him...Barristan would protect him.

He let Rhaegar knew early on....that he was with him but he cannot be actively seen but he could only run interference which he eagerly accepted.

Then Rhaegar crowned Lyanna with Crown of Love and Beauty at Harrenhal and things turned to shit.

After they came to Watergarden from Tower of Joy....Elia told him that she saw Lyanna as her replacement as queen of Westeros and she didn’t want to be anywhere near Red Keep anymore. Nightly screams of people burning followed by what Aerys did to Rhaella...the girl was traumatized and only wanted to live in peace and harmony.

It also didn’t help that Aerys threatened Elia every chance he got...for being Dornish, for siring a girl, for airing a girl that looked too Dornish, for being frail and whatever that twisted his mind that day....Aerys enjoyed tormenting everyone including his gooddaughter.

The Martells reunion turned into an ugly civil war as Elia blamed Doran for nearly putting her life in danger for Martells’ political gain.

She raged and raged until Doran started to hide in solar.

Hatred for Dorne was probably fed by Pycelle...who did everything he was possible to subtly nudge Aerys to call for dissolution of Rhaegar’s marriage to Elia so that his paymaster’s bitch would sit on Iron Throne.

He regretted so many things.

“Lord Commander?”  
Jamie...who was sitting next to him while Barristan across him with a Dornish red in his cup, looked at him worriedly.

“I’m sorry, lad...”  
That confused the young cup.  
“....I should have done my job and killed Aerys after Duskendale....”  
Barristan snorted his wine through his nose and chocked while the Cub paled.  
“...I saw the sign. I should have done the realm the favor for my former lieges Aegon the Unlikely and Jaehaerys. We were worried about that cunt even back then and talked about making sure that he would have a strong guiding presence but then Summerhall happened and years later Duskendale happened and his coin that was tossed by god to decide his greatness or madness that has been turning in the air just decided to land square into utter madness. I know the rage you felt when you wanted to stab that idiot. You weren’t the only one.”

“Bull...”  
Barristan chided him.

“Don’t you bull me, boy ! I have been serving house Targaryen long before you came along, Barristan. I saw the madness of house Targaryen before! I saw Aerion drink that wildfire after his son’s names day feast that turned him into pile of molten flesh. He was mad loon then and I thank the Seven every night that lunatic never got even near the throne but his mother Dyanna was from house Dayne! His grandmother Mariah was from Martell. That’s two generation of marriages that should have washed out any kind of madness that was thought to be result from incest marriage! Aerys’ grandmother was from Blackwood! Three generations of marriage with ladies from house Martell, house Dayne, and house Bkackwood which should have wiped out any hint of madnesses if indeed it came from incestuous marriages and never mind about Jaehaerys and Shaera they were the two of the kindest soul one could ever meet! The madness does not just come from incestuous marriage, Barristan. Something else is causing them!”

“Maybe it’s because they don’t have dragons?”  
He looked at Jamie in confusion as did Barristan?

“I’m sorry what?”

“My brother Tyrion is smart Lord Commander. Little blighter is buried in the books all day long....” Little Cub spat on the floor as he sneered “...because my cunt father hates that he sired a dwarf...anyway, my brother once told me that Maegor wanted to be king that so it wasn’t a real madness but the thirst to sit on Iron Throne but Baelor, Aerion and our former liege beside the Blackfyres....anyway the common thing is that they don’t have dragons. Even Baelor who either starved to death or killed by his uncle Viserys....his mother queen Daenaera was from house Velaryon or something.”

“And Daenaera’s mother was from house Harte.”  
Jamie nodded as he continued.  
“...even Rhaenyra’s father was from house Velaryon but she wanted the Iron Throne but she didn’t act like she lost her mind, she just wanted what was hers, Lord Commander. Anyway that’s what Tyrion told me that mayhaps presence of dragon bonded with a Targaryen will lessen the likely that madness from coming up.”

That strangely made sense.  
“How old is your brother?”  
Jamie shrugged his shoulders  
“He celebrated five names day a few moons ago, Lord Commander.”

“We shall test the theory.”  
A sudden gravel voice made them jump and had them reaching for the swords.

How they didn’t even hear a massive seven foot being dressed in black with that hair raising breathing sound approach was testament to this man...or thing’s ...martial prowess.

“Lord Vader.”

The man didn’t even bother to acknowledge him but marched to Jamie who tried valiantly to not to look intimidated.

“We shall test your theory about dragons and Targaryens.”  
“My Lord?”  
Jamie whimpered in utter confusion.

“Find out how to hatch dragons. Find dragon eggs and bring them here.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped...even the royal family who just arrived at medical station escorted by Arthur and Oswell from Watergarden. Jamie was just told some the mystery that house Targaryen has been trying to solve, unsuccessfully, for a century and a half years.

“My Lord....”   
He began to speak in haste before this thing cuts down the Cub for not understanding that he was just given an impossible task. Jamie looked panicked as he was looking at him with absolute pleas in his eyes.  
“...my former liege, Aegon V..”  
His concern was immediately waved away.

“I’m not talking about getting wildfires and some backward sorcerers from hut in a jungle, Lord Commander Hightower. We shall look for answers from the direct source.”  
“Direct...” Gerold tilted his head in confusion “...source my lord?”

“Valyria...”  
His heart did a funny movement when he heard that word, and he wasn’t the only one.  
Everyone’s jaws dropped.  
“...Ser Jamie will be sent to Old Valyria for expedition with two squads to search for answers.”

Deadly silence fill the medical center.

“Lord Vader...” Wild eyed Jamie practically squealed “...Valyria is far from here. It would take moons to get there and come back if I come back at well, my Lord. You told me to stick by my princess Rhaenys back at the Red Keep. I have been sticking by her grace’s side.....”

“My Star Destroyer....the very ship you stand in...”   
Vader pointed the ground as if he was talking to an idiot.  
“...can travel across the stars in blink of an eye. My LAAT or Low Altitude Assault Transport or as you say the ‘white flying wheelhouse’ can probably gets you there within an hour. You will do everything in your power to save the future queen of Westeros and her little brothers from possibilities of oncoming madness, Ser Jamie, and you will do your duty...”

Then Vader stroked his cylindrical sword hilt that was dangling on his belt which shoots out his glowing sword as emphasis.

Jamie just trembled...his eyes never leaving the Vader’s hand   
“Are you or are you not a Kingsguard, ser Jamie?”

“...I am a Kingsguard, Lord Vader.” Jamie almost meowed an answer between a sob and resignation.

“Good. Nothing changes. Your sword training continues. Your protection detail schedule does not change but during the day you will head to Valyria and excavate for the truth....”  
Jamie was shaking like a leaf , his jaw unhinged and near tears and Vader didn’t seem to care.  
“..you will continue to head to Valyria until you bring me answers and solutions.”

Thankfully, praise the Maiden and the Mother...Rhaella cradling her pregnant belly stepped forward.

“Lord Hand, we are grateful for your deep concern about Rhaenys but Valyria is cursed place. It says the sea is boiling, air is filled with poisons...”  
Jamie frantically nodded  
“..and there are rumors of creatures and stone men running rampant. No one who ventured in , came back out alive. Even Aurion the self-claimed Emperor didn’t return even though he marched in on his dragon along with his army...”

Vader nodded but his stance didn’t change.  
“I understand your grace but the difference between them and this expedition that is to be led by Ser Jamie is the technical superiority that we bring to the table. Trooper AxelFist, your helmet please.”

One of the trooper immediately stepped forward and took off his helm and handed to Vader. He raised it high so every one could see.

“This simple helm has filters, your grace. A machinery that prevents from poisons in the air from getting breathed in. My troopers can even have their own dedicated sourced of air if things are necessary so that they will not even breath any kind of air that covers Valyria ..”

Vader handed over the white helm to be examined by curious Rhaella and then he pointed out the troopers’ armors.

“....their armors are designed to withstand the most poisonous environment there is and they have fought wars in poisonous planet that is literally on fire. Once Ser Jamie wear this...he will be sealed in and safe from every imaginable toxins. I will not be sending my men to their death needlessly. Another Star Destroyer will be placed in orbit....”

Seeing their blank look at the word ‘orbit’ Vader sighed and called R2D2 who cheerfully showed a image of warship that would be stationed very high in the sky above the Valyria.

“...scanners , that is machines that detect things things under the ground, will scan the entire peninsula to accurately pinpoint where the excavation team will land. If scanner does not work...we have droids like R2D2 that is deigned to long range scan in harsh environment. I would like to leave no stones unturned when it comes to the wellness of the family.”

Even Rhaella couldn’t find an argument to counter against that and Jamie looked somewhat less terrified after listening to technological help that would be provided because he likely not disappears like his ancestor Tommen the Rock Lannister.

If he did, Tywin would likely fill the Westeros with blood.

“My Lord...” Jamie scratched head nervously  
“....but every books and scrolls could be written in High Valyrian. A totally different language and I do not know High Valaryian.”

Vader stared at Jamie for a while with what seems to be disgust....although Gerold didn’t know that for sure....just the way he silently stared at Jamie continuously and the way he gripped his cylindrical thing tightly meant that he was likely thinking of slicing little Cub for nothing more than a blunt tool.

“What’s a requirement for being a Kingsguard?”

After awhile, Jamie answered. Quite nervously.

“Good with sword, Lord Vader. I’m very good with my sword.”

Again Vader stared at Jamie.....and the Cub quailed.

“My Lord...” Suddenly, it was Elia who stepped forward with deadly intention with that dangerous gleam in her smoky eyes.  
“..my brother can speak High Valyrian and Low Valyrian.”

His jaw got unhinged as everyone turned to look Oberyn who was leaning against the wall enjoying the whole thing twirling a dagger in the air. 

Until Elia practically volunteered him.

He completely missed the dagger and nearly sliced off one of his fingers and swore.

“Elia?”

Former princess Elia looked at her brother, almost daring him to contradict her.

“You have forged six rings at the Citadel, didn’t you?”  
“Yes but...”  
“Do you not speak all dialect of Valyrian like you like to brag about or is it a lie to impress one of those whores at brothels.”  
“I assure you sister...”  
Oberyn desperately looked for help but Doran simply avoided his gaze by taking a sudden interest in machinery on the wall.

Then with that soul rattling breathing sound, Vader joined Elia in inquisition.  
“You do not love your sister and her children?”

That touched a nerve and just as everyone knew Red Viper exploded.  
“How dare you ! Of course, I love my sister and when I get my hands on...  
Vader quite brutally cut Oberyn off in mid rant.  
“Then you will accompany Ser Jamie to Valyria, prince Oberyn.”  
After that Vader just swiftly walked out without even looking back , leaving stunned Red Viper frozen in mid-rant.

As expected , Oberyn looked around everybody in confusion.  
“What just happened?”

“You, my brother, are....” Elia spoke each words like they are vicious dagger stab she was enjoying “...going to Valyria.”

“Why, Elia ? Why would you volunteer me?”  
Eliza’s eyes narrowed in disgust.  
“Who speaks High Valyrian among here beside you. Do you want Queen Rhaella to go? Or Rhaenys who babbles a few words? Or Lucerys and Monford who are organizing our naval forces?”  
Oberyn looked at Rhaella’s pregnant belly and just sighed in dejection.

“Ser Jamie. Prince Oberyn. Come to armory in half an hour so that we can find suitable armor for you.”  
Captain Rex who was enjoying the scene with amusement walked out with a cheerful wave leaving two very grumpy individuals but he didn’t have a time to go over that as door to medical bay opened and another alien walked out.

It was strange thing to realize that you are not alone in the....universe.....a very strange word and to accept that the world you live in is so underdeveloped, the shame burned within him.

But the sight of...this kaminoan was something everyone had to get used to....as tall, pale skinned whose oblong head sat atop elongated neck with two large almond shaped dark pitch black eyes with white pupil with a fin like bone protrude atop their needs without a hair but wore a very strange and unique head crescent that differentiated one another.

Nala Se walked very gracefully into the waiting area where the royal family has been waiting to hear medical update on Rhaegar.

It is a miracle that boy lived with that warhammer that crushed his rip.

Again, he regretted listening to the fool and allowing him to go alone.  
They all should have been there to cut down the Usurper at the Trident.

“Prince Rhaegar is doing very well with the new heart and new set of lungs...”  
Rhaella nearly collapsed with some sort of relief as Lyanna began to sob.  
“...the gems on his breastplate saved him from fatal injury but the impact of warhammer was devastating shock to his body. As far as we are concerned, his time in bacta tank should fully bring him back to his full health but as of right now, we recommend that he stays in the tank for a week and then we will bring him out. Right now he needs sleep and get used to his new body parts integrating within him.”

Tear stricken Rhaella quickly grabbed Nala Se as she furiously began to thank her.

Gerold saw Varys as he was looking around things in wonder and a bit of fear.  
“This is not magic, Spider. Relax your paranoid mind.”  
Spider just looked....uncomfortable.  
“So, what do you think about your new cock?”  
He could hear Oswell and Jamie snickering like little lads who just peaked in women’s bathhouse while Spider looked upset.

Varys raised too many issues to Vader about those advanced scientific medical procedures that is helping Rhaegar like he understood them and even went as far as categorized them as magic or something.

After listening to Spider’s snide comments, Vader ordered Spider to be shot so he will be knocked out and once he was out cold, he called the Kaminoan and threw Spider at her so that he will not be a eunuch anymore.

Now, Varys has proudly rejoined the world of male who can pee standing up and once he -found out about his new danglies....usually unflinching spymaster raged and raged at Vader for his lack of respect of other people’s choice and Vader simply reminded him that anytime he wanted to raise issues about their medical procedures....simply look at his own re-grown cock.

Gerold never saw the Spider who always exuded in an aura mystery and amusement(probably his amusement from knowing everyone’s secrets), looked so unbalanced.

Then he heard sounds of bitter-platter and saw Rhaenys marching in.  
Gerold cursed looking at her protection details.

He felt like finding nearest sept to wail to the Warrior and the Mother.

Ever since their dereliction of duty as Kingsguards for leaving Aegon and Rhaenys alone in Red Keep...Rhaenys’ protection details changed drastically.

The Princessguards became of... furryguards or beastguards. Varys tittered, understanding his frustration.

Six little bear cubs waddled as vanguards each wearing their own distinctive color of hoods with various little ornaments consist of rocks and skeletons as necklaces marched in with multiple weapons in their hands including spears, daggers on their belts and blasters.

Vader ran into these critters on some place called Endor and made fast friends with them.  
They relayed their wishes to see the realm of stars.....or galaxy...and hoped on Vader’s ships.

Near two hundred of them.

Anyway, once the royal family moved to Watergarden....Ewoks became enchanting and delightful presence within the royal family with their adorable looks and once they heard from the lips of Rhaenys how she was nearly stabbed by ’ser piggy’ by the time they were picked up from Tower of Joy....Rhaenys had volunteers for her protection details from these.....Ewoks, who were outraged that an ’ewolking’ was left alone to hunted by predators....at least that was the translation offered by the gold plated irritating son of the metal ingot.

Now a couple of these ’blooded warriors’ followed around Rhaenys and Viserys like kingsguards

Despite their diminutive size, Gerold was forced to admit that, these furballs proved that they were fantastic at killing because when Tywin sent a hundred of assassins, or former pirates and slavers, hired out of Stepstones and they tried to attack the Watergarden.

Out of a hundred, only five and ten managed to get past the beautiful garden that surrounded the main resident buildings of Watergarden. According to ser Alliser who saw their actions, each of the assassins got dragged under the bushes after piled on by these roaring little furballs, and that was it.

So Gerold couldn't do anything about these critters.

If Ewoks were lured their enemies with their cuddliness....the Wookies exuded the presence of an idea that they will pull your arms out if they got angry, which was apparently their favorite punishment.

Some of the assassins who got captured by Ewoks underwent interrogation in a courtyard situated very far away from the sleeping chambers of the young children.

When one of them said in a boastful manner about kidnapping Rhaenys and sell her to Slaver’s Bay......Khan, ’the ser bear’ that Rhaenys liked to call, roared angrily and snatched up the offending craven and ripped off both of his arms like pulling a flower from the ground.

Apparently, they had simmering hatred for slavers.

Frankly, he never thought he had never seen more shocking interrogation method than pulling a man’s arms out, because he thought Aerys held premier position in that after what he did after Duskendale but the way everyone of those captured all screamed and squealed like little lasses and threw themselves at the feet of Vader after witnessing what happened to their fellow assassin...they couldn't confess their employer fast enough.

Since then everyone feared and respected Khan, and no one was willing to voice their displeasure within his hearing, or arm-pulling, distance.

Then there are the Togruta, Tolerie and Karilyn Tanos, the twin sisters who had horns and some sort of tentacles as hair.

Vader ran into some massive slsver ship carrying the cookies who were about to become pelts, and Tanos sisters along with their entire clan were a few weeks away from being sold as pleasure slaves or some dangerous mining planet.

They were exceptional pilots and dangerous with blasters.

Gerold carefully looked at sideways and saw Barristan, who despite his solemn face, his eyes twinkled as he wouldn't take his eyes of Tolerie.

According to one of the trooper, Togruta were from planet Shili, and they are tranquil and silent, but warriors and have legendary fidelity.

The Tanos sisters were hired into Vader’s households, and we're highly regarded by the dark being. One of their young kin who was a former Jedi knight is also Vader’s household.

Anyway, Barristan met Tolerei, or Ray, as he was recovering from the injuries suffered at the Trident on training yard and they began to spar each other for some reason. One thing led to another, if he is not on duty he could be found with lady Ray all the time.

Since then Barristan no longer looked at Ashara, Arthur’s sister, with longing at all and in fact last few days....he has started to sleep somewhere else during the night, muttering about lekkus and minerals with a goofy face.

However, it wasn't Barristan that was giving him ulcer, but it was Arthur and his new lady love.

Gerold figured that it must be something to do with the sand of Dorne....that was driving these Dornish fools to think with their cocks because Arthur has become intensely infatuated Asajj Ventress, Rhaenys’ new personal mistress-at-arms of the sort which has infuriated Willem Darry, the Red Keep’s long-tenured master-at-arms.

Gerold figured everyone has some kind of past but no one was so colorful as lady Asajj who is still technically an assassin but only works for Vader...a fact that keeps him awake at night and that fool, Arthur accepts that as a some kind of shining qualities of a day. He just ignored and acted like blind man regarding whatever Arthur and Asajj are doing behind closed doors.

When Oswell and Jamie asked about his strange behavior...Arthur simply said that he admired her dual sword skills and Gerold figured the double sword-wielding fool met his match, in terms of martial prowess and blatant seductive attitude.

”Jamie, are you going on a quest for me, your princess?”  
Jamie looked like he was going on a suicide mission, and he was most likely, but at the wisely kept his opinions to himself at the glare of Ossell and Barrostan.

”Yes, princess. I'm happy to go where no man has gone before and excited by the quest.”  
Thanks thankfully brightened up.

At the nodding of her head, Threepio who accompanied the group stepped up with an Ewok who has a stuff with crystal size of their helm on top. It is widely rumored that she is shaman. He immediately started to speak in their garbling and melodic language.

”...this is Mistress Kaink, the guardian of soul tree on Endor. She was given a mission by the spirit of Endor to travel with Lord Vader to meet another spirit of trees on this planet. Long ago she helped a family of humans named Towanis to complete their quest, and the mistress wishes to bless you for the safe journey.”

For a moment, Georld was unable to speak by the sheer ludicrous situations...

”Sure. Why the hell not?” Everyone looked Jamie in surprise.

”Really?”  
Jamie's looked at him with resignations 

”Look, Lord Commander, so far Seven hasn't really worked out for me, and the Seven Pointed Star’s claim about the whole Andals being center of the world has turned out to be an utter crock of horse dung and the maesters knows absolutely nothing about anything at all..”  
He looked around various aliens as evidence that Seven and the Citadel really didn't know anything   
”....and these little fireballs fly in the air with their hang gliders. They fly and they worship the forest and their spirit like the First Men and children of forest. I think I'm going to give it a try.”

Priestess Kaink gave that smirk while princess Lyanna looked amused with Brandon.

Gerold thought maybe it's time he should Night’s Watch and drink Arbor Gold with Aemon on the Wall.

Get away from these insanities that plagued this legendary order. 

He blamed everything on Aerys too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Genna

Genna hated war. She especially hated what Tywin did in Red Keep but unfortunately for him the Targaryens escaped from what she could gather.....and the war is still going on.

“Jaime!”

The name of her nephew being called out suddenly shook her, and she looked at Tyrion who was pointing at the balcony.

There, outside the family dining hall....Jamie was standing outside in a flying white box thing....wearing a strange white and black uniform. Her mind went blank because the Casterly Rock was built on a massive rock of mountain and outside the family dining chamber is a thousand-foot drop into Sunset Sea.

Jenna was confused about how and why Jamie is in a flying box with who looks like Oberyn Martell.

“Jamie?”

Her nephew jumped into the balcony and quickly approached her to kissed her cheek...and snatch a wine jar on the table and threw the content at the face of Cersei.

Cersei shrieked but it was Jamie who looked angry for some insane reason.  
“You ruined my life, bitch!...”   
And threw what’s left of the wine in the jar some more at Cersei that drenched her further.  
Cersei began cursing and screaming at Jamie at the same time that she couldn’t comprehend her screechings  
“....fuck you!”

Then he immediately bent down to gather Tyrion into his arms and began to whisper urgently. Whatever Jamie whimpered , Tyrion was obviously shocked by what he heard, but without hesitation, he shot out of the hall.

“Uncle Gerry!”  
Gerion looked at the scene looking at wailing and screeching Cersei, Jamie in strange armor, the flying box that is floating out side their balcony and simply shrugged his shoulder.

“Lad....”  
“I’m going to Valyria in that flying box. We will be there within two hours....”  
Gerion‘ s eyes went wide.  
“Take me with you!”  
“Gerion!”  
Her foolish brother didn’t even try to listen to her

“That’s what I’m offering. Tyrion is coming with me, fuck father, I’m not going to let him ruin his life my hiding him in Casterly Rock like he is some kind shame. I’m taking him on a adventure....”  
Tyrion came running back, with an armful of maps, with servants carrying his chest.....filled with his books and clothes.

“Jamie, what? Stop and tell me what’s going on? Where have you been? Why are you with the Targaryens?”  
Jamie just shrugged his shoulder.

“Fun, duty and Lord Vader, Genna.”  
Vader?

“Who is....”  
She couldn’t even finish her sentence as excited Gerion was helping cackling Tyrion into the flying box thing....in the air.

“Stop for a moment and tell me what...”  
She couldn’t even finish her sentence as the box thing began to rise higher and higher.

“Bye, Genna!”  
That’s all she heard as the box thing shot off into the sky.

Genna couldn’t comprehend what she just saw and Cersei’s screamings didn’t help either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Jamie’s short diary next chapter.


	6. Jamie’s diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie had a few moments to write a few things down during his daily trip to Valyria

Jamie’s Diary

Day 1.

Oh, Gods. Of, God. Oh, Gods. I’m going to die. My life ruined by a cunt, not worth dying for. No sister’s cunt is worth is this !!!! I should have married Lyssa!

Day 2.

My legs refused to stop shaking since they left Watergarden an hour ago and as they have refused to stop shaking.

Valyria is hell.

If there was a picture to draw to describe the hell, it would be Valyria and Oswell was wrong. Valyria is fucked up.

Sea boiled. 

A rat dropped into nearby sea with a string tied around its belly, came back out as horribly boiled thing and a lot of parts melted off.

The air was poisonous.

One of the rat they brought to test the air squeaked, grabbed its neck, and dropped dead the moment it was brought out of secure containment. I pissed myself.

The land was filled aftermath of the sheer destruction that was Doom of Valyria and skeletons are strewn about nearly everywhere. The whole didn’t make him feel good at all.

Why did I bring my brother Tyrion and my uncle Gerion to this place and why are they so happy?

 

Day 4

Red Viper, when they came back from yesterday...practically ran from landing pad to nearest brothel and I was sorely tempted to join him.

Oberyn claimed that he will whore like he will going to die tomorrow.

I needed a bottle of Dornish red....just to get the image of horror seeing Oberyn getting piled on by the Stone-men out of mind. He later told me that he soiled his pants and I told him that I did the same.

Stone-men came out of the ground.

On another hand, Tyrion and Gerion think this is the greatest thing ever.

Again, as they were approaching designated landing site , I can already see angry Stone-men rushing at us with murderous intentions.

“Have fun, out there!”  
I’m tempted to skewer Oddball, our pilot and crash the LAAT, damn the consequences.

Never mind that they will be stuck here.

I didn’t even argue when Commander Wolfe handed his brother just celebrated fifth James’s names day a handheld blaster.

Day 5

Fuck, my brother is dangerous with a blaster.

Day 7

Found Brighroar. Found the bones of Tommen the Rock Lannister.

The ships were filled to the brim with chests filled golds.  
I didn’t give a shit when Tyrion and Gerion claimed them because I got Brightroar since Gerion found a menacing looking Valyrian steel axe.

Fuck, yeah! I have Brightroar.

Tyrion found a father as well.

Little blighter had his blaster gold plated with gold.  
Little shit said that he would die like a Lannister if things came bad for them in Valyria and with gold in his hand. Gold plated blasted looked awesome. 

Day 11

A tentacle came out of smoking sea and plucked his brother and Oberyn off from the ground and dragged them into the sea as they were searching the city of Tyria. Tyrion just found two chestsful of dragon eggs and they were celebrating as dancing.

Thankfully, his brother used his blaster and blasted themselves out of the kraken’s stomach but we found Oberyn passed out from shock.

We dragged the carcass back to Watergarden and Lord Vader personally knighted Tyrion as everybody cheered.

After that Lord Vader took Tyrion for a dip in the bacta tank.  
That slimy shit fixed my brother’s face and corrected his stunted legs.  
Tyrion wailed with happiness after seeing the result. Gerion and I hugged the little blighter and cried as well. 

Oh, also heard that father was defeated by Randyll Tarly but who gives a shit?

Tyrion got knighted. Fuck yeah!.

 

Day 13

Oswell was pissed that I was literally filling out pages of White Book everyday with all the monsters I killed and brought back as evidences. 

Jealous cunt volunteered to come to Valyria.

We lost him to another Kraken like a thing that was killed by Tyrion merely a few hours after arriving in Valyria. 

FUCK!.

Day 15

Heard that Cersei married the rapist Stag King.

I laughed so much with Tyrion when Lord Vader showed the marriage ceremony on ‘video projection’ when Septon proclaimed Cersei ‘pure’ and ‘innocent’ Robert as ‘just’ and ‘righteous’.

The spy robots showed Cersei just about fucking every blonde man she could find from Westerland to the capital and while she was staying in King’s Landing, she snuck out to fuck valyrian lineages manwhores at brothels shouting Rhaegar while Robert fucked two of Cersei’s handmaidens After the marriage ceremony and BEFORE the bedding and I won't even go into details how many he fucked before the wedding ceremony. 

Cersei was an absolute whore and there is no way Robert’s firstborn sound be his own.

They were truly made for each other and I didn’t even mind that Cersei decided to marry Robert. The ways she she fucked anyone and everyone like during entire trip from Westerland to King’s Landing showed that she is no wife material. 

I’m so glad she is not my problem.

On the other hand, Tyrion didn’t need to learn about bees and flowers or swords and sheath.

Day 16

Found Oswell alive. Apparently, all the armor has some kind of signal that relates to whereabouts. We hunted that Kraken down by blasting it out of water with a missiles..

It was tucking awesome!

Oswell has got stutters now.

Day 17

Found a forge where the Valyrians used to make Valyrian steel.  
Dragons are needed judging by the chains around skeleton dragons’ necks.

Oswell found out that chains were made out of Valyrian steel and we took them as well as the forge back to Dorne.

I killed like hundred of stonemen, two horned bears and some kind of a massive spider thing today.

Tyrion killed another kraken with shoulder cannon or something.  
The force of backblast flung him back like twenty yards but it was awesome.

Day 19

Tyrion found a big library in the ruins of Valyria untouched by the Doom.  
Lord Vader promised that Tyrion would be Lord of Casterly Rock while father will be serving on the Wall when he is captured which he wholeheartedly supported.

Fuck father. Fuck Cersei.

Me, Tyrion and Gerion took pictures of Tyrion getting knighted, me waving thet Brightroar and Gerion waving Valyrian ax on top of mountains of chests of golds and asked Varys to send them to father using his bird.

He looked really amused when we asked that.

 

Day 20.

To hatch fossilized dragon eggs...blood sacrifices were needed according to what Tyrion found in one of the books.

Lord Vader said that Greyjoys volunteered themselves to be sacrificed. 

No one wanted to ask Lord Vader if it was a jape.  
Not my concern anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your waiting and I hope that I lived up to your expectations 
> 
> I had ran into a trouble with my Grammarly app and it took a while to revise my works. Please forgive me if you find any grammatical errors.


End file.
